Nor the demons down under the sea
by bookwrangler
Summary: AU, Horatio/OC, 6th in a series. Happily ever after is only in fairy tales. Real life is more complicated.
1. Alone again

A/N: I _**should**_ be working on my CSI:NY fic, but my dear, darling muse wouldn't let this go. So here I start another story with Horatio and Annabel. I don't know how fast I will update. _Because I should be working on my CSI: NY fic! _Sorry. Trying to shake some sense into my muse.

I don't own anyone from CSI: Miami. They belong to group of talented, if somewhat frustrating, people I've never met. I don't make any money off of this, so please don't sue me. I promise to return them none too worse for wear. Besides borrowing the characters and using them as I see fit, I'll feel free to do the same with other bits from the show. That's your warning. I won't always remember to give another one. I am running parallel to the series in S5 right now.

This is AU (if you hadn't figured it out) and it does prominently feature an OC. It's the 6th in my nameless series. All the titles, with the exception of one, are lines from Edgar Allan Poe poems. In order, the series runs: By the Sounding Sea, Yon Drear and Rigid Bier, On a Blue Burst of Lake (from a Carl Sandburg poem), Through Darkened Glasses and To a Discordant Melody. If you're new, you might want to go back and catch up. Otherwise, this probably won't make much sense.

And away we go…Hang on.

* * *

Sunlight barely lit the room as Horatio stirred in the bed. He reached out to find Annabel's side empty. _Again. Must be out biking. Again._ Horatio rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. They slept in the same bed every night and every morning she was gone. _What did you expect? You asked her not to hate you only for that night._ Horatio rolled to his side again. He ran his hand over Annabel's pillow and along the sheets, closing his eyes. He could almost feel her warm skin under his hand. Usually one or the other was asleep first in the bed and she was always gone in the morning before he woke. _In our sleep we cling to each other. In the light we walk alone._ Horatio pushed himself up and out of the bed. He showered, dressed and left before Annabel returned. As he walked to carport, he briefly took off his sunglasses and squinted in the pale sunrise. Horatio looked for her. No sign. He slid his sunglasses back on and opened the door. _She had left him again. But you didn't wait either. But she left first._ The voices argued in his mind. _And that makes you any better how?_ mocked the louder voice as he started his Hummer. _There was no winner_, he thought sadly.

88888888888888

Annabel strode into the office and straight to her desk. She stopped dead as she spotted the cup in the middle of her desk. Folders had been moved to make space. _Right in the middle, the same as every morning._ Next to the cup sat a bagel. Everything with garlic cream cheese. Annabel's heart tightened a bit as she remembered how much Horatio teased her the first time she ordered that in front of him. _Then he proceeded to kiss you soundly to prove a little garlic breath wasn't enough to scare him off._ She left the bagel where it was and reached for the cup of coffee. Frank ambled by as she picked it up.

"It's probably stone cold. It was there when I came in over an hour ago."

Annabel frowned at him. "Mind your own business, Frank."

Frank stopped and took a good look at Annabel. Her eyes were distant with dark circles under them. Her cheeks were starting to look hollow. Her skin, while tanned, looked sallow. On top of not sleeping, she wasn't eating much either. He bet if he came by her desk later the bagel would still be sitting there. Or in the trash. He shook his head, a little anger at both of his friends welling up. "I'd prefer to take you both out back and horsewhip ya." Annabel ignored him and took a sip of the coffee. She grimaced. _Frank was right. Stone cold._ She took another sip anyway. _All the better to get the caffeine down._ "How long you two gonna keep bein' stupid?"

Annabel frowned. "Don't."

Frank shook his head. "Jus' sayin', Annie," he growled.

"Noted. Catch you later, Frank." Annabel held onto the cup, picked up a file and headed off. Frank watched her go shaking his head. _Their stubbornness is part of what makes them both good cops,_ he thought. _But right now it's killing both of them._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Annabel headed into Hialeah to check on a robbery that had turned deadly. The call came over the radio on an officer down, Hummer run off the road and into a canal. Panic engulfed her. She tapped her earpiece, said his name and prayed for him to answer.

"Bella." Annabel released her breath slowly. "It's Calleigh. I'm on my way to the scene. She..she got out."

"Thank God for that."

"Yes. Everything else is compromised, but she's going to be alright. I will talk to you later."

"Ok. Later," confirmed Annabel. Horatio hung up. Annabel pulled into a parking lot and laid her forehead against the steering wheel. Her eyes prickled. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. _So close. Is it worth it? No matter how justified you feel, is it worth the risk?_ Annabel took a few more cleansing breaths and continued on to her scene. _I don't know._

8888888888888888888888888

Calleigh was sitting on the bench in the locker room still shivering even though her clothes had started to dry. She heard the door open and close, but made no move. Annabel spotted her, came over and sat down beside her. Calleigh stared at her hands.

"I thought you got sent home."

"Horatio told me to take the rest of the day off, but I can't."

"No one's gonna think badly of you."

Calleigh's chin shot up. "That's not why I'm staying. I wanta figure out who the hell decided to send me swimmin' today." Her anger thickened her Louisiana drawl. Annabel's lips twitched. A mad Calleigh wasn't one to step in front of.

"As long as you're OK."

Calleigh closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine. Shaken." She looked over at Annabel. "But more pissed off than anything. Everything got ruined. We've got nothing." Calleigh clenched her fists. Annabel almost thought she was going to punch a locker. _No, would be more like you, not Calleigh._

Annabel shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe there's something salvageable. They've brought your Hummer back and Ryan's got the evidence bags in layout. Maybe there's still something there."

Calleigh nodded her head slightly. "Maybe." She looked over at Annabel again. She watched her for a bit and decided to take advantage of no one else being around. "How come if I was the one who got dunked, you're the one who looks like she was fished out of the swamp?"

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Not you too. Frank already tried to lecture me this morning."

"Maybe we'll all stop if you two will wise up. What if…"

Annabel shook her head hard. "Please. Do not go there. I've been there and it wasn't pretty."

"Well then?"

Annabel frowned at Calleigh. "Oh, you're a fine one to talk."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Calleigh was confused by the sudden change in subject.

"Eric."

Calleigh looked away. "We're…"

"Only friends? Come on, Calleigh. I've played that game too."

"And I see where it got you." Calleigh glared at Annabel. Annabel stood up and took a couple of steps away. She turned back and looked sadly back at Calleigh.

"Don't use Horatio and me as an example. It's complicated."

Calleigh raised her eyebrows. "And you don't think Eric and I wouldn't be complicated? You've got him right there, Annabel. Don't be so proud you throw it all away."

"Again, you're a fine one to talk."

Calleigh sighed in frustration. "This is going nowhere."

"Truce then?" Annabel held out her hand. Calleigh shook it. "I'm glad you're okay."

Calleigh gave her a shaky smile. "I am." She pushed herself up off the bench. "But I gotta shower and change. I'm starting to itch. And I got work to do."

Annabel nodded. "I need to do some work too." She started to walk off.

"Hey, Annie!" Annabel turned back. "After shift why don't we try and get everybody together and go out for drinks? We haven't done that in forever and I feel the need to let loose a little."

Annabel gave a non-committal little nod. "Sounds good." She headed back to her office.

8888888888888888


	2. Playing the game

A/N: So with my muse it's feast or famine. Right now it's a feast. I actually have the next section almost ready and will probably post it around lunchtime.

See the first chapter for the usual mumbo-jumbo. Than you to those who have and those who have read and reviewed.

Please R & R. It makes me smile. Enjoy the feast.

* * *

Eric waved Annabel over as she wove her way through the tables. He stood up and gave her a fierce hug when she finally reached the group. Eric sat back down and scooted closer to Calleigh to make room for Annabel on the bench. He leaned in close so Annabel could hear him over the noise of the bar.

"Good to see you made it, Annie. We were just about to draw straws to see who was going to track you down and drag you here." He leaned back a little and grinned. "I tried to just nominate Valera, but she snuck off to the dance floor. Where's H?" Annabel just shrugged. Eric frowned at her. He sat back and whispered something to Calleigh, who whispered something back, watching Annabel the whole time. Annabel just swirled her straw in her Diet Coke, stared out into the bar and tried to ignore them. She smiled at Ryan as he approached. Ryan flashed her a nod and a grin. He set his beer on the table and dropped into a chair.

"Hey, Annie. Good to see you." He loosened his tie, took a swig of beer and waved the bottle toward Eric. "The board just opened. You up for a round of darts?"

Eric shrugged and slid his arms along the back of the booth. He drummed his fingers on Annabel and Calleigh's shoulders. "Dunno, Wolfe. I'm sitting between two beautiful women. I'm pretty comfortable right here." Calleigh and Annabel both looked at Eric with their mouths hanging open. Annabel picked up his glass and sniffed suspiciously.

"How many of these have you had?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Calleigh grinned and nodded. "Lay it on a little thicker. I'm gonna have to point out that one of the women _is_ married."

Eric looked at Calleigh and raised his eyebrows. "Really? When did you get married? You really should have said something. I would've bought you a gift." Calleigh punched Eric hard in the shoulder. Annabel stood up quickly.

"I'm up for some darts," she told Ryan with a brittle brightness.

"Okay," he said doubtfully. He sat up straighter. "I mean good. Yeah, good." Ryan led the way over to the dartboard. He grabbed the darts from the bartender, fed coins to the board and set the game. He handed three darts to Annabel. She nodded her head indicating he should start.

Horatio stood off to the side watching Annabel and Ryan playing darts. His dark clothing blended with the bar's shadows, hiding him as he sipped his drink. Horatio considered just finishing his drink and leaving. He knew that part of the reason for this little get together was to drag him and Annabel to neutral ground. Horatio wasn't sure he was up to it. He just didn't have the energy to put on the façade. He felt so drained and empty. _Working yourself into the ground every day will do that to you. _Lack of energy didn't seem to be bothering Annabel. She was smiling and laughing. That was something he hadn't seen for a while. _In too long._ _Who am I to drag down the mood? _Annabel was making quick work of Ryan. _That's one thing that hasn't changed in the past year. _Ryan was trying desperately to distract Annabel from throwing straight. Annabel laughed at his antics, her eyes sparkling. _I want her to laugh like that with me_, he thought. _She won't_, countered that darker corner of his mind. _You're right. She won't. Especially if you just slink off and lick your wounds_. Horatio finished off his drink and set the empty glass on the edge of the bar.

Annabel threw her last dart and the board declared her the winner. Ryan groaned and shook his head. She held her hand out to Ryan. Annabel almost felt bad for beating him. But the thrill of winning had brightened her mood incredibly. In the end, she really couldn't feel bad for Ryan.

"No hard feelings?"

Ryan grinned and shook her hand. "I knew what I was getting into." He shook his head again. "I suppose it was too much to hope you'd grown rusty," he sad a little sadly. "It's a good thing I hadn't put any money down. How about a rematch?"

Annabel nodded. "Sure. I'll go grab the darts." She went up to the board, pulled the darts out and popped some more coins in. She turned around to find Horatio standing there instead of Ryan. Annabel took a deep breath and slowly walked back to the line, her head held high.

"You're not Ryan."

"Mr. Wolfe decided he needed another beer." Horatio looked down and then back up at Annabel. "I hope you don't mind the substitution." Annabel blinked and shook her head. She handed Horatio his darts and glanced over his shoulder.

"They're all watching us," she said her throat suddenly dry. Annabel grabbed her drink and took a sip.

Horatio tilted his head. "I know you hate being watched. Would you like me to step aside?" Annabel closed her eyes and worried her bottom lip. She slowly let out her breath and shook her head. She set her drink down.

"I think…" She cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow. "I think they're waiting to see if I plan to throw the darts at the board …or… at you." Horatio smiled slightly. Annabel closed her eyes and opened them again slowly. "What's the game?"

"Lady's choice."

Annabel blinked several times as her eyes prickled. She resisted the urge to rub her eyes. She looked down at the toes of Horatio's shoes. "There you go again, thinking I'm a lady." Her voice was shaky. "I would have thought I'd have dispelled that myth long ago."

"Never."

Annabel flashed Horatio a watery smile and thrust her chin into the air. "No fair trying to beat me by making it hard for me to see the board."

"I'm sorry, Annabel."

Annabel knew he meant about more than just this moment. She closed her eyes and bit her lip hard. She opened her eyes again slowly. "Do you think if we leave right now they're going to break out in cheers?"

"No way we can just sneak out subtly, is there?" Annabel shook her head. "Then why don't we play this game. 501, right? You can start out blasting the board, but in the end…"

"It comes down to very good aim," finished Annabel. Horatio smiled. He indicated that she should start. Annabel lined up her shot and let her first dart fly.

8888888888888888888888888


	3. On Moonlight Bay

A/N: This turned into a long stretch.

Please see the first chapter for all of that disclaimer type stuff. Thanks.

Please R & R. Enjoy the ride.

* * *

Time had almost emptied the bar. The rest of the team had drifted away leaving Annabel and Horatio sitting silently alone. Annabel finished her Diet Coke and pushed the empty glass away. She looked over at Horatio who was watching her.

"Looks like we're the last ones standing." He just nodded. Annabel looked away and they fell back into silence. Annabel looked around the nearly deserted bar and back at Horatio again. "I suppose we should go home." She stood. Horatio sat with his hand wrapped around his glass. Annabel planted her fist on her hip and tilted her head. "Horatio?"

He looked up at Annabel. "I was just listening to the music."

"Do you want to stay?" Annabel started to sit back down.

Horatio shook his head. "Not really." He stood up. Annabel turned and headed to the door. The night air outside the bar was thick. Annabel headed for her car and Horatio walked silently beside her. When they had reached it, she turned toward him. Annabel looked at the toes of his shoes, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

"I guess I'll see you back…at home." Horatio stood in front of her, not moving, not speaking. Annabel looked up. The streetlight backlit Horatio and threw his face into shadow. She couldn't get a reading on what he was thinking.

Finally he spoke. "I don't want to go there."

"Oh." Annabel crossed one of her arms over her chest and rubbed the other. She had wondered when would come to this. _You just didn't think it would be so soon. _"Will you at least be coming by to pick up some things?" she asked dully.

"You misunderstood me, Annabel." Horatio reached for her hand. She tried to tug it away, but Horatio held firm. "I want to talk, but I don't think the condo is the best place."

"It's late, Horatio," protested Annabel.

"I know, but…" Horatio dipped his head. He ran his thumb over Annabel's knuckles. "Please, Bella."

Annabel shook her head. "We drove separately. I'm not leaving…"

Horatio let out a frustrated sound. "We can drop one of the cars off." They lapsed back into silence.

"OK," Annabel finally whispered.

Horatio tilted his head. He wasn't sure if she had really spoken or if he had just filled in what he wanted to hear. "OK?"

Annabel took a deep breath. She glanced up at him. "We can drop the Hummer off. I'll meet you back at the condo. We can find somewhere…somewhere else to talk."

"Promise?" Annabel nodded. Horatio squeezed her hand lightly and dropped it.

Annabel got in her car and headed for home. She pulled into her place in the carport, changed over to the passenger seat and waited for Horatio. He opened the door and looked at her. Annabel stared at her hands. The moonlight through the windshield sparkled off her rings. She shifted so the glint evaporated.

"I don't know where you want to go," she said softly.

Horatio nodded. "True enough." He slid into the driver's seat and started the car. Horatio put the top down on the Crossfire and pulled out. Silence stretched between them as he drove out of Miami. Annabel closed her eyes and struggled to fight off the exhaustion suddenly gripping her. _Not enough sleep and too much of everything else will do that to a body._

Eventually, Horatio pulled into the parking lot off of a marina. Annabel opened her eyes. She looked over at Horatio confused. He said nothing as he parked, got out and opened Annabel's door. He held his hand out to her. Annabel took it and slid out. Horatio didn't let her hand go as he started to lead her away. Annabel stopped, tugging at his hand.

"Horatio, the top...

"Putting the top up is going to make your glove compartment any more safe?"

"Where are we going?"

"Out on a boat."

"You don't own a boat." Annabel narrowed her eyes. "You _don't_ own a boat, do you?"

If her tone didn't sum up Annabel's lack of trust in him right now, Horatio would have laughed at her question. He shook his head. "_We_ don't own a boat. We know someone who owns a boat. I called in a favor." He dropped Annabel's hand. "Do you want to put the top up?"

Annabel looked around at the cloudless sky. "I guess it doesn't really matter." Horatio nodded and headed for a pier. "When did you have a chance to call in a favor?"

"I managed to find the time this evening." Horatio picked her hand up again and led her out onto the dock. He stopped before a blue and white Suncruiser. Annabel frowned at him.

"You can run one of these?"

Horatio tilted his head and nodded. "It's been a while, but yes."

Annabel looked at him still a little incredulous. "You have a friend that would loan you their boat. This boat? Just to take out? With no notice?" Horatio didn't answer. Annabel shook her head and tried to pull her hand away. "Horatio, we both need to be at work in the morning."

Horatio held firm to her hand. "Annabel." She kept trying to pull away. "Annabel." Annabel finally stopped and met his eyes. Horatio quickly looked away. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He dropped her hand, ducked his head and placed his hands on his hips. "I already…" He cleared his throat and watched Annabel through his lashes. "I already sent messages that we'll both be late tomorrow."

Annabel's mouth dropped open. "So basically you're kidnapping me?"

Horatio shook his head and looked carefully at Annabel. "Kidnapping implies force, Annabel. I'm not going to force you to go anywhere."

Annabel looked from Horatio to the boat. "It's big." She looked back at Horatio. "You can really sail one of these?"

"It's only 27 feet. I can manage."

Annabel shook her head just slightly. "I know we need to talk and that, but this is usually the kind of boat that someone gets dumped off of."

"Annabel, I'm not taking you out into the ocean to throw you overboard." Horatio picked up Annabel's hand and held it loosely. "Will you come with me?" Annabel nodded. Horatio helped her onto the boat and got her settled. He threw off the lines, sat down in the driver's seat, and fished around in the pocket of his suit coat. He found the key, pulled it out and smiled.

"I was wondering how you were going to come up with that." Annabel shook her head in amazement. "You not only arranged to borrow this boat, but you managed to get the key too." Horatio started the boat, flipped on the lights and slowly eased it out into the channel. He navigated through the mangrove covered islets. When they hit the edge of the open ocean, Horatio glanced over at Annabel. She nodded slightly. "You know you want to," she said simply. Horatio opened throttle and the cruiser leapt forward. Annabel leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes and let the air wash over her.

Horatio looked over at Annabel. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed. He briefly considered not slowing the boat. _Just keep going, maybe they could outrun it all. But she's right. It is late. And we do have to go back. Some time. _Horatio reluctantly eased back on the throttle. Annabel slowly opened her eyes, a knot of apprehension tightening inside her. Her gaze remained focused into space towards the bow. Horatio turned in his seat and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands hanging. He sat silently watching Annabel. His fingers twitched, looking for something to fiddle with.

"Have you hit international water?" Annabel didn't look at Horatio.

"We're not that far out."

"I_ can_ swim you know."

Horatio's head dropped. "I'm not here to throw you overboard," he growled.

"It would make things easier." Annabel looked through her lashes at Horatio.

He met her eyes. "I like complicated. And…it wouldn't." Horatio looked back down. "I don't know what to do, Annabel."

"And you think I do? I hurt so much."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't something I planned." He could feel Annabel glaring at him. "I didn't think…I didn't think…"

"That your lack of trust in me wouldn't hurt me?" asked Annabel bitterly. "Come on, Horatio. You will never convince me that you are so dense." Annabel stood up. She desperately needed to put some physical distance between them. She walked over and stared off the back of the boat. The moonlight sparkled on the still water. "I can't help but wonder what other secrets you have. What else you can't trust me with. I don't even know where to even start." Annabel turned and sat down on the bench. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, I won't believe you committed some heinous crime while undercover, Horatio. It's not in your make-up."

"I'm not a saint, Annabel."

"It would have to be justified."

"People can justify just about anything."

"_Some_ people, Horatio. Not you. Like I said it isn't part of your make-up." Annabel crossed her legs and leaned forward. "Are you going to tell me you have a secret wife somewhere?" Horatio shook his head. "Secret children?"

"Not that I am aware of."

Annabel took a deep breath. "No more…Nothing else?"

A shadow passed over his face. "Nothing like Ray."

"Then no more secrets?" Annabel walked back over to Horatio and picked up his hand. "You can't keep anymore secrets. I can't go through this anymore."

Horatio kissed the middle of Annabel's palm and folded her fingers over it. "Promise. No more secrets." He looked up at Annabel and smiled. "You're hair is getting long again. You look like a pixie with the moonlight in your hair."

"Oh. That's just what every grown woman wants to hear."

Horatio stood up, still holding Annabel's hand. "Some women would be flattered." He reached out and traced the scar next to her eye. "Not my tough girl though." He ran a feather-light touch along her jaw. "My beautiful Annabel Leigh."

Annabel reached up and caught his other hand, bringing them both to her sides. "She dies, you know." Horatio frowned slightly. Annabel tilted her head. "Annabel Lee," she said quietly. "The angels in heaven envied their love and sent a chill in the air to kill her."

"I know. I've read up. 'But our love it was stronger by far than the love - of those who were older than we - of many far wiser than we - and neither the angels in heaven above - nor the demons down under the sea - can ever dissever my soul from the soul - of the beautiful Annabel Lee.'" As Horatio recited the lines, he pulled Annabel into the circle of his arms. She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood silently for several heartbeats. Horatio started to rock slightly back and forth. Annabel rocked with him for a bit, and then stopped.

"There's no music," she protested.

"You're not listening hard enough." Horatio started to rock again. Annabel let him move her around he small confines of the boat. She matched her breathing to his. His scent surrounded her, weaving its way through her mind. Horatio kissed the top of her head. He buried his face in her hair, still moving to the unheard rhythm. He stopped abruptly. He tilted Annabel's face up. "I don't…I don't want to wake up alone anymore." Annabel pulled one arm out from under his suit coat and brushed back the hair on Horatio's forehead.

"I am so sorry, Horatio." The raw emotion in her voice matched what she saw in his eyes.

"Should we rate who's sorrier?" Horatio's voice was gravelly. Annabel shook her head. Horatio wove his fingers through Annabel's hair. He leaned down and tentatively kissed her. Annabel leaned up to press her lips harder against his. Horatio captured her lips in a desperate kiss. Annabel could taste the whisky he had nursed all night. Horatio lifted his head and searched Annabel's eyes. Annabel kept her eyes locked on his as she slid her hands up to his collar and started to unbutton his shirt. Horatio placed his hands over Annabel's. "Don't do this if in the morning nothing's going to be different." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Bella, I can't do this if you going to go back to hating me in the morning."

"It's already morning, Horatio." Annabel pulled a hand free and touched his face. "And I've _never_ hated you." Annabel shook her head. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Horatio pulled her close again. His hands skimmed her back. "I shouldn't have shut you out. It wasn't fair."

"No less fair than what I did to you," he whispered against her hair.

"Retaliation isn't an answer. It doesn't make things better. We can't…" Annabel started to shake her head hard. "I don't want to be like…"

Horatio rubbed his hands firmly down Annabel's back. "You are not like your mother." She started to pull away. Horatio held onto Annabel. She continued to push him. Horatio finally let her break contact. Annabel stepped away and stared back over the stern again.

Annabel stood there with slumped shoulders and her arms wrapped around her body. "When I want to hurt you because I hurt, yes I am," she said quietly. Horatio stepped up behind Annabel. He turned her around and drew her close. Annabel stood stiffly in his arms.

Horatio just held her unmoving for several heartbeats. "You want to stop._ That_ makes you different." He rubbed her shoulders and arms, trying to comfort her. Annabel finally slipped her arms around Horatio again. She laid her head on his chest. The gentle rhythm of his heart started to lull her to sleep. Annabel yawned. She could feel the chuckle roll through Horatio's body.

"I told you it was late. Or early. Depending on your perspective." Horatio chuckled again. Annabel blinked back the tears the sound caused. She wrapped her arms tighter around him. Horatio squeezed her back.

"There is a bed. You could lie down."

"We're not going back in?"

"I'm not letting you wake up anywhere near that damn bicycle today," he growled.

Annabel swalloed a laugh. She didn't think Horatio would appreciate it. "So you did kidnap me," stated Annabel.

"No you came willingly. I'm now holding you hostage."

Annabel looked up at Horatio. She ran her fingers over his lips. "That would imply a level of force. I didn't say I wanted to go in. I'm just surprised we aren't headed in." She searched his face. "You have a dead undercover cop and someone who drove Calleigh off the road. You never duck out in the middle of…"

"It doesn't matter...none it it matters if I wake up alone every morning." He took a ragged breath. "I wanted a guarantee I wouldn't wake up alone."

Annabel ran her hand along Horatio's jaw. "Waking up implies one has gone to sleep." Her hands drifted back to his collar. Annabel slid one, two buttons free. She stopped and yawned. Horatio chuckled.

"Bella, you need to go to sleep."

Annabel shook her head. "I don't need sleep. Just caffeine," Annabel protested. She yawned again. Horatio leaned down and kisses her tenderly.

"Fine. _You_ don't need sleep. _I_ need sleep." Horatio gave her a brief kiss and started to lead her toward the berth. Annabel stopped.

"We're gonna drift," she protested. Horatio tried to ignore her. "We don't have to go in. We just need to find somewhere to ground the boat." Horatio looked at Annabel and realized she wasn't going to give in on this one.

He nodded. "I'll find somewhere." Annabel nodded and dropped into a seat. Horatio started the boat again and set off in search of a suitable landing spot. He finally spotted a stretch of mangrove that he could anchor the boat to. Horatio slowed the boat and examined the shore more closely. It would do. He maneuvered the boat to the edge of the cay. He glanced over at Annabel to find her asleep. He smiled, cut the engine and tied the boat off. Horatio reached over and gave Annabel a slight shake.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, blinking and sitting up.

"It's okay. Come to bed." Horatio led a groggy Annabel down to the berth. He sat her on the edge of the bed, knelt down and pulled off her shoes and socks. He swung Annabel's legs up onto the bed. She curled into the pillows. Horatio slid his coat off and dropped it on a chair. He shed his shirt and pants and slid in next to Annabel. He pulled her into his arms. Annabel protested slightly. "Shhhh."

"No. Not sleeping in this," she muttered. Annabel stood shakily up and started to undress. She fumbled with her task. Horatio stood back up and helped her remove her pants and shirt. Annabel reached for the edge of her cami and tried to peel it off. Horatio reached over and helped her pull the top over her head. He let the garment drop from his fingers. He reached out and ran his fingers over Annabel's skin. She moaned slightly and leaned into his touch. Horatio closed his eyes and fought for control. He pulled Annabel down to the bed, eased them both under the covers and wrapped his body around her. Annabel snuggled against him with a contented murmur. The sound hit his body like a drug and Horatio almost ignored her exhaustion. He fought for control and finally just kissed her hair and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888


	4. Dangerous Territory

A/N: Okay this is a quickie. See the chapter 1 for the standard stuff.

Please R & R. Thanks for reading.

* * *

There was a slight breeze stirring the palm trees in the darkness. Annabel was leaning against the rail of the balcony when she heard the door slide open and closed behind her. She watched the shadowy waves break on shore as the footsteps approached. Horatio wrapped his arms around her and Annabel leaned back against him.

"I expected to find you sleeping."

Annabel rocked back and forth, moving Horatio with her. "Mm. Looking forward to waking me up were you?"

He kissed her hair. "Maybe," he murmured in her ear. Horatio tried to turn Annabel in his arms, but she stood her ground keeping her back to his front still rocking. He grumbled a little in frustration. Annabel chuckled and slid her arms up and linked her hands behind his neck. She kept moving to a silent rhythm. Horatio moved his hands to Annabel's hips and kept moving with her.

"Afternoon productive?" Annabel gasped as Horatio ran his hands up her sides.

"I don't really want to give you a recap right now, Bella."

"No?" she teased pressing against him. It was Horatio's turn to gasp.

"No," he growled, gripping her hips again. "You, ma'am, are treading into dangerous territory."

A throaty laugh bubbled out of Annabel. "I thought I was running headlong that way, Love."

"You're doing too much thinking, Bella." Horatio's hands slid under her tank top and over her bare skin. Annabel shivered. "Maybe if you were wearing a little more clothing you wouldn't be shivering," murmured Horatio as his fingers dipped below the waistband of her yoga pants.

"I was thinking exactly the opposite," she countered. Horatio's grip tightened. Annabel turned around in his arms and relined her fingers behind his head. Horatio claimed her lips hard. Annabel kissed him back with the same passion. She licked her lips as they came up for air. She played with the top button of his shirt while she avoided his eyes. "I haven't seen this shirt in a while. I always loved you in cobalt." She smiled mischievously up at him. "I've always loved you out of cobalt too." Her smile deepened at his sharp intake of breath. Horatio backed her up and pinned Annabel to the rail. His hips held hers in place. He looked into her eyes.

"You are now well _past_ dangerous territory."

Annabel rocked against him. Horatio squeezed his eyes shut. "Where does that put me?" she teased.

"In peril of not making it to the bedroom."

"Where is that patented Horatio Caine self-control?" The flash in his eyes made Annabel wonder briefly if she had pushed him too far. Without a word Horatio gripped her wrist and pulled her inside their home. He slammed the doorwall shut behind them and spun Annabel against it. There was nothing gentle in the passion blazing in Horatio's eyes.

"I warned you, Annabel," he rumbled as his mouth crashed down on hers.

8888888888888888888


	5. Injustice

A/N: See the first chapter for the standard stuff. Please R & R.

All I can say is hang on.

* * *

Horatio stirred and shifted in the bed. He sat up suddenly, realizing Annabel wasn't beside him. His gaze swept the room. Horatio slumped back. He closed his eyes and raked his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Horatio looked up to see Annabel standing in the doorway with two mugs of coffee in her hands. She looked down. "I was supposed to get back here before you woke up. I…I..I didn't mean to upset you." Horatio smiled and held his hand out to Annabel. She walked over. He took the mugs and set them on the nightstand. Horatio took Annabel's hand and drew her down to the bed. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "You don't usually wake up."

"Neither did you. You up early…and me late. We'll have to work on getting our cycles back in sync." Horatio glanced over at the mugs. "You made coffee."

Annabel looked at Horatio. "I considered sneaking out to get something for breakfast, but I didn't want…" She dropped her eyes to their linked hands. "…to upset you, by not being here when you woke up."

"But you are here now." Horatio picked up her hand and kissed it. "And you didn't really leave."

"But you thought I had," Annabel whispered sadly. She gently touched Horatio's face. "I'm sorry."

Horatio smiled reassuringly at Annabel. He leaned back and brought her along side his body. He shifted so the lay face to face. He bent forward and kissed her lightly. "But you didn't leave." He caressed her face. "It's been a long time since that coffee maker got used." He kissed Annabel again, this time a little firmer.

Annabel smiled and rolled to her back. "Hmm. I might have to make a fresh pot later." Horatio ran his hand down her side, sliding it back up under her cami.

He grinned at her. "You might have to do that. These are going to get cold." The ring of a cell phone shattered to mood. Horatio closed his eyes. "Your or mine?"

"Dunno. Have any idea where either of them went?"

"You weren't wearing yours so it might be easier to find." The ringing stopped. "Then again…" It started again with a different tone.

Annabel sighed. "Either they're looking for both of us..." The phone stopped and she paused. Both started ringing.

"Or trying to call any phone to reach one of us," finished Horatio.

"Damn. OK." She slid off the bed to track down her phone. "We gotta take things a little slower, Love. We're losing stuff," she teased. Horatio got up, pulled a pair of boxers on went in search of his phone. "Ah-ha!" Annabel held her phone up just as it started to ring again. She flipped it open. "McGinty-Caine." Horatio paused in his search as Annabel listened. She grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled something down. "Got it. You do know my shift doesn't start… Oh. On my way then. Mmm-hmm." Annabel snapped her phone shut. She looked at Horatio and sighed. "I guess my coffee's to go. I'm…

Horatio shook his head. "We're past that. Get dressed. I'll get your coffee ready."

Annabel gave him a crooked smile. "I'd rather be making a fresh pot." She disappeared into the bedroom. Horatio heard the shower running. He finally found his phone under the couch and checked to make sure he wasn't being called in too. _Just Annabel._ He grabbed Annabel's mug from the bedroom and transferred her coffee into a travel mug. He grabbed his mug and did the same. He rinsed the mugs and stuck them in the dishwasher. Horatio turned around. Annabel was leaning in the door way watching him.

"That was quick."

Annabel sighed heavily. "I love when you get all domestic." Annabel tried to smile. She pushed away from the doorway, walked over and gave Horatio a brief kiss. He handed Annabel her mug. She nodded at the other one. "Did you get called in too?" Horatio shook his head. "Then?"

"I'm just going in," he shrugged.

Annabel rolled her eyes. "I'd be getting a little more sleep."

"No, Bella, you wouldn't." He gave her another quick kiss. "You'd better head out."

"Later, love." Annabel waved as she dashed out the door.

888888888888888888888888

Annabel came quietly into the condo. The entry was dark and she left it that way. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag. Laundry would wait until morning. Annabel padded into the living room. She stopped when she noticed Horatio waiting up for her. He sat in a small pool of light, flipping through a journal. He looked up when Annabel entered.

"I didn't think you'd still be up," she whispered. Horatio just set the journal aside and held out his hand. Annabel bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her body. Horatio didn't movie. He just waited for Annabel. She blinked rapidly as her eyes filled with tears. Horatio stood up and wrapped his arms around Annabel. She sobbed into his shirtfront. He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Ssshhh." Horatio was at a loss as Annabel fell apart in his arms. He felt her tense as he took her hand. Horatio pulled Annabel over to the light and held her hand where he could examine it. Her knuckles were red and starting to swell. "Oh, Bella." He got her seated on the couch and went to the kitchen for ice. He returned to find her sitting holding her one wrist and staring unfocused in front of her. Horatio knelt in front of Annabel, took her hand and wrapped it in ice and a towel. Annabel didn't react. Horatio sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap. Annabel curled up, tears flowing again. Horatio kissed her hair. "Didn't you wrap your hands?"

"Most of that was before I went to the gym." Horatio didn't know how to answer. He had no answer. Annabel tried to burrow closer to Horatio as a fresh round of sobs wracked her body. Horatio knew when heard the scene had she pulled two days ago that things weren't going to be good. Infanticide was one of the worst cases they could draw. Then her text came today. He rubbed his cheek hard against her hair, his heart breaking along with hers. He should have drug her home as soon as the bastard had been arrested and taken to booking, but he knew she need to burn off her rage at the injustice of it all. To take the edge of her pain. And Horatio couldn't face her right then either.

Horatio rocked her in his arms. "Bella…Bella…"

Annabel turned a tear stained face toward her husband. "So many people would have been thrilled to take care of that sweet, little baby. If he didn't want her… If they didn't want her…" Annabel just shook her head. "Three weeks late, Horatio. Three weeks."

Horatio cupped her face, caressing her cheek. He placed his lips against her forehead. "I know, Bella."

"I'm not going in tomorrow. I took…I took a couple of days. Please let them think it's the case." Horatio tucked her in close. He knew it took a lot for Annabel to walk away from the job. She prided herself on being to stand up to anything. For her to take a hit... He wouldn't share their secret. Annabel detached herself from Horatio. She stood up. "Come to bed."

Long after Annabel's breathing softened and deepened, Horatio remained awake. When he knew she was finally asleep, he let dam burst on his pain. Burning tears soaked his pillow. _People who had didn't want and those who want didn't have. _

88888888888888888888


	6. Curses, cursing

A/N: See chapter 1 for the standard stuff. Please R & R. TY to those who have.

I have appropriated a couple of scenes of Curse of the Coffin. One originally belonged to Calleigh and one to Horatio. A big TY to the original writers. Please don't sue. I don't have any money.

* * *

Eric looked up from the layout table as Annabel as she came in. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hip. Eric looked away waiting for the scolding. Annabel just shook her head slightly.

"I told Ryan the coffin was bad news."

"All Santeria is bad news." Annabel resisted the urge to cross herself. "But was it the coffin that made Ryan's hands go numb?"

"No, it was tetrodotoxin powder from when he touched the gurney."

Annabel frowned. "That's blowfish poison. What was Ed Smith doing with blowfish poison?"

"Ed Smith was trying to put one over on us." Eric smiled grimly.

Annabel tilted her head to the side. "Are you saying that Ed Smith faked his own death?"

"Yes. Tetrodotoxin is a neurotoxin. It's absorbed through the skin. The right dose…everything slows down, you seem dead, but you wake up in a few hours. Wrong does and you're dead for real."

"Ryan touched the gurney, got a little and his hands went numb." Annabel shook her head. "Ed Smith faked his death to get out of an armed robbery charge? Sounds pretty risky to me."

Eric shrugged. "Crazy, I know. Guess which religion has been know to use the powder."

"Santeria," said Annabel flatly. The urge to cross herself got stronger. Annabel slipped one hand into her pocket to finger her rosary.

"So…I guess that means you're headed to _Calle Ocho_."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Lucky me." She scooped up her copy of the file and headed out the door. She paused a little way down the hall, pulled her rosary out, kissed the crucifix and crossed herself. Annabel wanted nothing to do with this case. _Sometimes a slow day in Miami _was_a curse__._

8888888888888888888888888

Annabel looked over at the man sitting on the other side of the table. Waves of arrogance rolled off of him like a fog. Her lip curled. _Stupid man. Playing with voodoo. _Eric leaned in.

"So, Jeremy, can you tell us why you purchased blowfish poison at the _botanica_?"

Jeremy dropped a confused mask over his features. "Blowfish poison?" He shook his head. "That's way out of my realm."

"What about those Santeria curses we found at Alissa's condo?

He smiled slightly. "Yeah. Those are mine. But those aren't curses. They're symbols of love and divination." Annabel's whole body itched. She felt like just being in the room with this man was leaving a thin layer filth on her. Jeremy shook his head, leaned back and tented his hands. "If they were curses, there would be much more blood." Jeremy looked from Eric to Annabel like he was bestowing wisdom on the unenlightened. Annabel wanted to wipe the smug expression off his face.

Annabel stared him down. _You're the one that's an idiot. Playing games with the devil's toys_. Jeremy shifted and looked away from Annabel.

"The goat's head?" prompted Eric.

Jeremy focused back on Eric, trying to tune out Annabel's scowl. "The goat was a prosperity sacrifice." He shrugged and rubbed his hands together. "I just didn't have a chance to dispose of the remains."

Annabel leaned in. "What…kind…of _sacrifice_ was Alissa?"

Jeremy leaned back. "My religion doesn't make me a murderer." Annabel just raised an eyebrow.

Eric opened the file with a picture of the small, wood coffin. Jeremy leaned farther away. His demeanor crumbled. He shook his head hard.

"What about this coffin we found near her body? There were prints on it and I bet we can match them to you."

Jeremy shook his head again. He looked away from the photo and nervously licked his lips. "I never put _that_anywhere near her." He glanced at the photo and then looked from Eric to Annabel. "Where…where is that now?"

"In the lab," answered Eric.

Jeremy looked at Eric and shook his head. "You…need…to burn that. Right now."

Annabel was inclined to agree, but she wanted to hear Jeremy's reason. "Why is that?"

His gaze flashed to Annabel. "Because if you don't get rid of it…someone else…is going…to die." Annabel felt the chill run down her spine. She tried to shake it off. They wrapped up their questioning of Jeremy and Annabel quickly headed out of the room. Eric caught up with Annabel a little way down the hall.

"This has you spooked as much as Ryan," he teased.

Annabel spun on him. "This isn't something to joke about, Eric." She nodded her head back towards the interrogation room. "Pretty boy there has no clue what he's playing at. Religion," she spat. "To him…this…is…a game." She shook her head. "Jeremy just doesn't get that when you sell you soul there will be a time you have to pay up."

"Hey, Annie. I didn't mean to tick you off."

Annabel shook her head and ran her fingers through her curls. "Sorry. It's just…" She shook her head again. "Sorry. Silly, superstitious Annabel." She flashed Eric a crooked smile and continued on her way.

8888888888888

Annabel raked her fingers through her as hair as she went over the files. She sighed as she heard the footsteps approach. She tried to ignore the presence behind her and concentrate on the file. He didn't leave. Annabel mentally cursed Eric and his big mouth.

"I don't need checking on, Horatio. I'm fine." Annabel didn't turn around.

"I was hungry and was wondering if you had eaten yet."

"I'm not starving myself, Horatio."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Annabel turned around. "No. But I've been a little busy." She held up a snack bar. "But see, I have something right here. I'm fine." She couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Horatio just tilted his head and looked at her. He flipped the sunglasses in his hands. "How about we go and grab a bite?"

Annabel scowled at him. "I have work to do."

"Just a quick bite." Horatio looked through his lashes at Annabel. "Pass it off on humoring a lonely man."

Annabel rolled her eyes. A smirk spread over her face as she shook her head. "I know for a fact, Lieutenant Caine, that you are not at all lonely."

"I am right now, Detective." He grinned at Annabel. "Just for a bit. We can just grab something out of the machine in the break room, if you want."

"Are you _trying_ to kill me, Horatio?" She stood up. "Half an hour. That's it."

"Understood, ma'am."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Annabel paced back and forth on the balcony. She was livid. _What the hell had he been thinking? _Her anger had almost overrun her reason. It took Frank's intervention to keep her from flying down to the lab and strangling him with her bare hands. Annabel glanced at the door, debating wither or not she wanted Horatio to walk through it. She looked down as the sun glinted off her rings. Numbing terror seized her. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She sunk to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. Annabel buried her face and wept. She rocked back and forth. Annabel was so heartsick, she almost screamed. Anger welled up inside her and dried her tears. She looked up to find Horatio standing, watching her. The look she flashed him seared him through. He opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. Annabel watched him approach. When he stood in front of her, she looked pointedly away, avoiding Horatio's eyes.

"Annabel…"

She shot him a fiery look. "You had enough time to drive the car to the beach, but not enough to just defuse the bomb?"

"I had to think about the team. About the lab."

"How 'bout thinking about me?" Annabel bit her lip as the bone-deep terror washed over her again. "What would I have done if you had managed to blow yourself up?" Annabel looked at anything besides Horatio. She reached deep inside and tried to rekindle her righteous anger.

Horatio squatted down in front of her. "Annabel…" He shook his head and picked up her hand. "Annabel…" Horatio tilted his head and looked at Annabel through his lashes. Her hand rested limply in his. " Annabel…" he repeated a third time. She finally met his eyes. They were as damp as hers. "I had to…I…"

Annabel blinked hard and looked up at the sky. She looked back at Horatio. "I know," she said quietly. She reached out and touched Horatio's cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand. Annabel's hand slid down and caressed Horatio's neck. "I should ring this, you know."

Horatio chucked. "I hear that Frank kept you from that already once today."

"So you gonna call him to protect you now?"

"I don't need protection from you, Bella."

Annabel raised an eyebrow. "You're so sure of that, are you?" She stretched her right leg out.

"Positive."

"You know everything, don't you?"

Horatio shook his head. "Not everything. I just know _you_ very well."

"In a moment of passion…"

"You wouldn't be killing me," Horatio stated simply. Annabel just looked at him. "Come inside, Bella." Horatio stood slowly and held his hand out to her.

She shook her head. "I should…"

"You should come inside."

Annabel looked up at him and shook her head. "Horatio…"

"Please, Bella. Come inside with me." Annabel took a deep breath, released it slowly and placed her hand into Horatio's. He helped her up and led her into the condo.

88888888888888888888888888


	7. Step by step, rung by rung

A/N: See the first chapter for disclaimer. Sorry it's been a while. This chapter is a little longer. I hope you enjoy. Please R & R.

* * *

With both of their heads down and minds elsewhere, it was inevitable that Calleigh and Annabel had a near collision outside of the station. The notebook clutched in Annabel's hand went flying.

"Damn." Annabel bent down to retrieve it.

Calleigh flipped her hair back. "Annie, I am so sorry."

Annabel waved her apology off. "Not a problem. I know why I'm distracted. What's up with you?"

"Jake Berkley."

Annabel frowned. "That ATF guy you knew? I thought…"

"So did I," sighed Calleigh in frustration. "My murder victim turned out to be a newly minted CI." She looked at Annabel. "All of nineteen."

Annabel grimaced. "Nice."

"Jake busted her for Meth and sent her into a party." The disgust in Calleigh's voice rang through clearly. "A thinly veiled sex party."

"What's an undercover ATF agent got to do with a sex party in Miami?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Jake has transferred from ATF to MDPD."

Annabel's eyes widened. "You're kidding me."

"He had the nerve to blame us for blowing his cover."

"So he's decided to hang with us?" Annabel glanced at her friend. Calleigh's eyes glittered in anger. "What?"

Calleigh shook her head. "We were talking about a murder victim. A young girl. His informant. And he had the nerve to flirt with me. I mean _really_ flirt." Annabel heard something more in her voice.

"Cal, he's bad news."

"Always has been." Calleigh shook her head again trying to clear it. She gave Annabel a distracted smile. "Listen, I'll catch you later, Annabel."

"See ya, Calleigh." Annabel watched her walk away. She pursed her lips and shook her head. _Walk away, Calleigh. The thrill wasn't worth it._

888888888888888888888

Frank slammed the file down on his desk with a muttered curse. Several people looked over and quickly returned to their own work. Annabel sat quietly watching her frequent partner. He glanced over at her and shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Annie."

Annabel's lips twitched. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I bet…I can hazard a guess. Horatio's been grumbling about the same bad penny."

"Not a bit surprised. That damned Jake Berkley is an ass. Don't let anything or anyone stand in his way. Just plows pigheadedly on."

Annabel chuckled. "Come on, Frank, tell me how you really feel."

"I wish he'd just crawl back under the rock he came out from. I am tired of him interfering in my investigations."

Annabel grinned and shook her head. "Now, you really _are_ starting to sound like Horatio."

"We'd have this wrapped up already, if Berkley would quit messing with us."

"I hear you. The man makes me want to bathe in alcohol every time I see him. He's the kind of cop that's in this for all the wrong reasons." Annabel shrugged. "Probably won't have to worry about him for long. Guys like that burn hot and fast. They either end up dead or step too far over the line and become guests of the state."

"In the meantime, he's a thorn in my side," growled Frank.

"'Fraid so," Annabel shrugged.

"Thanks for the sympathy," grumbled Frank.

"Oh, you _have_ my sympathy," Annabel sighed. "But we're stuck with him for the time being. Not much we can do about it."

"You haven't had to work on something with the man."

Annabel looked at Frank horrorstruck. "Thank God. No." She sighed. "I can only hope he gets bored with us before I get stuck working with him on a case."

8888888

"The target has been neutralized. Only casualty is the driver. Lieutenant Caine fired the kill shot." Annabel flipped her radio off and started her car. Relief flooded her body. It was tinted slightly with a white hot anger. Horatio had absolutely no business being involved in that road block. Annabel ground her teeth together and backed out of her parking spot. She took deep breaths as she headed for her appointment.

8888888

Annabel knocked on the door. She stood nervously, shifting her weight back and forth. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. She was just about to knock again when the door opened. An older blonde woman smiled at her.

"Detective Caine."

"McGinty-Caine. And it's Annabel."

The other woman nodded. "Annabel, then. Please come in and make yourself comfortable." She stood to the side. Annabel walked past her and turned her head slightly.

"I don't think making myself comfortable is possible," she stated frankly.

"You don't like therapists," the woman chuckled.

Annabel smiled grimly. "No. No, I don't, Dr. Marsh." Dr. Marsh started to respond. Annabel shook her head. "Don't tell me to think of you as an old friend. That doesn't work either."

"Okay. Then we shall just have to see where we go." She gestured toward a chaise. "Please sit down, Annabel." Annabel sat down and crossed her legs at the ankles. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Annabel took several deep breaths. "Do you mind if I record our session? It makes things easier for me to remember."

Annabel opened her eyes and looked over at Dr. Marsh. "That's fine." Annabel heard the click of a recorder. She glanced over at the dappled sunlight just past the blinds. "You have a pool."

"Yes. You like water, Annabel?"

"Yes. Very much."

"I have a fountain I could turn on."

Annabel frowned and shook her head. "I'm not really into fountains. Lakes, ocean, pools." She turned slightly and looked over at Dr. Marsh. "And before you note something down about still waters, I like rivers too." She looked forward again. "And I love a storm coming across the water. For one thing, a coming storm makes great waves to swim in." She sighed heavily. "But I'm not here to talk about my obsess…my deep interest in water."

"Would you like to tell me why you're here, Annabel?" prompted Dr. Marsh.

Annabel took several deep breaths. "I don't like therapists. This is kind of a last resort."

"A last resort?"

"My husband is also in law enforcement." Annabel chuckled grimly. "Understatement of the century. My husband and I both live, eat, breathe and sleep justice."

"Sounds like you have very similar interests."

Annabel smiled slightly. "Neither of us would change that. We're hard-wired that way." Annabel sat silent for several heartbeats. "Horatio, he's been…" She took a deep breath. "His brother died. Was murdered actually." Annabel glanced at Dr. Marsh and shook her head. "You'll never get him in here. He has an even stronger dislike of therapists than I do. And this isn't about him. It's about my reaction to what he's doing."

"And what is your husband doing?"

Annabel gave another grim chuckle. "His job, actually." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I have no objections to him doing his job. In fact, I'd be more worried if he slacked off. He's just trying to save the world. And I like that he's doing that. He's just…he's just… Well, he seems like he's trying to get himself killed doing it. I can't control that. That's something Horatio has to work out. It's just that I'm just either wanting to strangle him or breaking out into tears. I can't keep swinging back and forth over so hard."

"There are many different ways that we can control mood swings."

Annabel blinked hard several times. "Yes, I'm aware of that. However, chemicals, natural or otherwise, are out of the question. We're trying to get pregnant." Dr. Marsh started to speak. Annabel waved a hand. "I know that a part of this is hormonal. You can't go controlling hormones for most of your life and not expect a backlash when they're given free reign again."

"You seem to know quite a bit already."

"I was a psych major. And I've lived it." Annabel paused. "My mother was crazy. Out of control."

"You keep mentioning control."

"Yes," Annabel stated simply. "I have an extreme need to be control."

"So that you…"

"Don't become like my mother? That's a big part of it."

"So the behavior of your husband…"

"Who has control issues of his own." Annabel sighed. "I don't want to control his behavior. I'm just worried that he's going to get himself killed." Annabel drug her fingers through her hair sending it in different directions. "He's upset that he couldn't keep his younger brother from getting killed. I know that's what his recklessness is centered around."

"His brother's death is recent?"

"Yes. Very." Annabel sighed heavily. She could feel her eyes prickle and fought back the tears. "We are both so damaged." She turned her head toward Dr. Marsh. "I don't really expect you to solve anything here. I just need someone to talk to that isn't somehow related to this. My friends either work with me or are related to me."

"Then I am helping you in some way."

Annabel turned and grinned at the psychiatrist. "Sorry I keep interrupting you."

"It's not a problem."

"Makes you wonder why I came here though, doesn't it?"

"You came here to talk."

888888

A soft bell sounded when it was time for the session to end. Annabel sat up and held her hand out.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Marsh." Annabel stood and they shook hands.

"This is what I am here for, Annabel."

Annabel grinned. "Are you sure you want me back next week?"

"Do you want to come back next week?"

Annabel looked away as a cloud passed over her face. "I need to. I can't do this on my own right now." She looked back up and grinned again. "In the meantime I promise not to strangle Horatio. Or have a total breakdown and jump off my balcony."

"Annabel, if you need to call me before your next…"

"I am kidding. Really." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I couldn't do either of those things." She looked seriously at Dr. Marsh again. "I could never cause wreckage like that. I know what the aftermath looks like. I lived it." She headed for the door. "But that's a story for another time." Annabel turned and grinned. "I can keep you very busy. Luckily, I'm pretty harmless."

Dr. Marsh nodded. "I will see you next week, Annabel."

88888888888

Annabel turned into the lot near home. She was surprised to find a Hummer already parked there. She had gone to sit on the shore for a bit after meeting with Dr. Marsh, but didn't think she has sat there for too long. She jogged up the steps and slowly opened the door. Candles flickered in the entryway. She could hear music playing softly. Annabel closed the door and slowly walked into the condo. The blinds were drawn and the rooms lit with candles. Annabel was thoroughly confused. She really hadn't been sitting listening to the ocean for that long.

Horatio appeared from the bedroom. He was dressed in a blue polo and khaki slacks. His hair was damp. "Hello," he said quietly, looking at Annabel trough his lashes.

"How did you have time to pull all this off?" asked Annabel in amazement.

"I had a little help," he admitted sheepishly.

Annabel raised an eyebrow. "Little elves?"

"You could…you could say that."

Annabel tilted her head to the side. She knitted her browns together. "Uh-huh." Horatio walked over to Annabel and pulled her close. She stood stiffly in his arms. Horatio just held her loosely and started to sway to the music. Annabel finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her ear on his chest. They danced through several songs, Horatio's head resting on hers, Annabel listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I hear that you flew out of the station today."

Annabel pulled slightly away and looked up into Horatio's eyes. She placed a finger over his lips and shook her head. She laid her head back against his chest. Horatio kissed her hair and held her tighter. They went back to moving in sync to the music.

"I am sorry, Bella," said Horatio after a while.

Annabel sighed. "No. No, you aren't." She leaned away and looked into his eyes. Annabel ran her fingers along his jaw. She smiled sadly. "You would make the same choice again, Horatio. Saying differently is lying to both of us." Annabel glanced away and then back into Horatio's eyes. "To tell the truth, I'd do the same, so I have no right to be angry or upset with you." Annabel smiled at the flicker that passed through his eyes. "And your reaction would be much the same." Annabel closed her eyes and worried her bottom lip. She burrowed close to him again, her head back on his chest.

Horatio squeezed her. "Annabel, promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks."

"Can you give me the same promise?"

Horatio pulled away. He took Annabel's hands and held them. He focused his gaze on their linked hands. He started to say something, but changed his mind. "There's dinner warming in the oven." He glanced up at Annabel. She smiled.

"I'm kind of hungry."

Horatio nodded and smiled. "Then why don't we have something to eat."

Annabel nodded. She slid back close to Horatio. She swayed her hips against him. "And after dinner a little more dancing." She swayed her hips again. Annabel smiled and licked her lips as Horatio's eyes darkened. She stepped away. "However, I do want something to eat first. I missed lunch." She led Horatio towards the table. "You have a seat and I'll get the food."

Horatio shook his head. "This is my treat. Please sit down, Bella."

"Really, Horatio, I don't mind."

Horatio met her eyes. "Bella, I insist." He picked up her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "You can return the favor later." Annabel felt the warmth spread up her arm and through her body. She sat suddenly down in the chair.

"Um. Ok." Horatio chuckled as he headed for the kitchen.

8888888888888888888888


	8. Plans of mice and men

A/N: I know, I know. It's been forever! Well, I hope you enjoy this next bit. For those wanting to know about such things, I own none of the regular CSI: Miami folks and make no money from this.

Please R & R. Thanks much.

* * *

Annabel smiled as Horatio slid into the seat across from her. He grinned back, reaching over and linking her fingers with his.

"Hello, Mrs. Caine." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry I'm a little late."

"Actually, I was expecting you to be later."

"And miss a date with my beautiful wife?"

Annabel rolled her eyes. "It's happened before."

Horatio shot her a look. "I'd say the same about you."

"Ah, but I'm exempt today. I was off. No work to keep me from my date."

"Unlike last time."

"Touché. Unlike last time," she admitted. "Planning to look at the menu?"

Horatio grinned. He raked his gaze over her. "I was thinking I might want to skip to dessert."

Annabel felt her pulse quicken and heat spread throughout her body. She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. The differences between Horatio relaxed and Horatio in work-mode would never cease to amaze her. She kicked her shoe off and slid her foot slowly up his leg. Annabel met Horatio's eyes and locked gazes with him. The world narrowed around them.

"But I'm hungry, Love." Her breath caught as his eyes darkened. She felt his fingers tighten just slightly on hers.

"Bella…"

She arched an eyebrow and barely smiled.. "Yes, Horatio?"

He tightened his grip and tugged her closer. "If you don't stop, I am going to cause quite a scene when I drag you out of here. And I know you don't like causing a scene."

Annabel disengaged her hand and sat back. She picked up her menu and pretended to peruse it as she continued to run her foot along Horatio's leg. She glanced briefly over the top edge. Horatio was still staring intensely at her.

"No, I wouldn't want to cause a scene," she teased. She slipped her foot further up Horatio's leg, wiggling her toes.

Horatio made a growling noise. He looked at Annabel's wine, reached for his wallet and dropped a bill on the table. He reached for Annabel's hand.

"Put your shoe back on, Bella." She grinned and did what he demanded. Annabel almost giggled as Horatio led her out of the restaurant and to her car. He held out his hand. "Your keys."

Annabel leaned against the car. "What if I want to drive?"

"Do you know where we're headed?" Horatio stepped closed, so Annabel was slightly trapped. He reached out and fiddled with a soft curl above her ear.

Annabel frowned slightly. Horatio leaned in and brushed his lips over her ear. She shivered despite the warm South Florida evening.

"Not home?"

Horatio chuckled. Annabel gasped as he pressed closer and his lips trailed over her neck. His hand slipped over her hip and across her back. Horatio slid his fingers under the edge of her top, teasing the bare skin just above the waistband of her skirt. His tongue flicked out and barely touched the sensitive spot at the base of Annabel's ear. She gasped and balled her hands in his lapels. Horatio chuckled again.

"No, not home." He pressed his hips against her. His other hand dropped down to trace circles over her other hip.

"Then you had better stop," she said shakily.

"You started this, Bella." Horatio nipped at her ear.

"No, you started this. Your..comment..about…dessert."

"You started touching."

Annabel placed her hands on each side of Horatio's face and turned his head so he looked at her. "This…is…a…parking lot."

"Then give me your keys."

Annabel kept his eyes locked on hers while she dug for her keys and pressed them into his hand. Horatio grinned and led her to the passenger door. He loaded Annabel into the seat, leaned in and kissed her hard. He stood up. Annabel caught his hand before he stepped away.

"What has gotten into you? I'm the one who should be all full of energy." Horatio just smiled and didn't answer. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. Then he crossed to the driver's seat, slid in and started the car. He dropped the top and drove into the night.

Annabel watched her husband, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. The air ruffled his hair. His gaze flickered in her direction, but quickly returned to the road. Annabel shifted to openly stare. They had long ago left the lights of Miami behind and were driving through fields and orchards.

"I don't suppose you're gonna tell me where we're headed." Horatio's lips twitched as he shook his head. Annabel's stomach growled. "And no food in sight."

"I thought you existed on just caffeine."

"I don't see any of that either," griped Annabel.

Horatio chuckled and turned down a dark gravel road. He drove for a little while longer, then pulled off. He drove a short distance into the grove and cut the engine. He turned toward Annabel, reached out and ran his fingers along her jaw.

Annabel sat where she was and crossed her arms. "Aren't you a little old for necking in the car? We have a perfectly good bed at home, you know."

Annabel could see the moonlight twinkling in Horatio's eyes as he grinned. "Where's your sense of adventure, Bella?" He pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

"I lost it when I got to be over 30," countered Annabel pulling away. "This car is a little small for what you have in mind."

"You have a blanket in your trunk."

"And what if someone's out driving?"

"When did you last see a car? Besides we're not just sitting on the edge of the road."

"No, we're just trespassing on someone's farm." Annabel frowned slightly and brushed the hair off Horatio's forehead. "Who are you and where did you hide my husband?"

Horatio leaned back. "Would you really like to go home?"

Annabel looked out through the trees.. "You know, I never did this kind of thing even when I was a kid."

"You never…"

"No, not in the great outdoors. I mean, I have in the back of a car…" Annabel raked her fingers through her hair. "We're actually having _this_ conversation."

"You're the one who started it."

"You're the one who drove me out into the middle of nowhere intending to…"

"Make love under the stars. And it's well past time you tried it." Horatio got out of the car, crossed to Annabel's side, opened the door and pulled her out. He leaned her back against the car, framed her face with his hands and kissed her tenderly. "Come on, Bella. Lately, we've been so…" His hands slid down her body. Annabel arched against him. She pulled her head away and fiddled with Horatio's collar.

She looked into his eyes. He was right. Trying to get pregnant had actually become work. Annabel lightly ran a finger down his jaw. "You just planning to bend me over the hood?"

Horatio chuckled. "Would you like that?"

Annabel raised her eyebrows. "No. No, I wouldn't."

"I'll be right back then." Horatio reached past her and flicked the trunk button on her key fob. He went and pulled the blanket out of the trunk. He shut the trunk and found wasn't where he had left her against the car door. Annabel was peering into an irrigation ditch just ahead of the car. Without a word, she crossed back to the car, reached over the door and fished her cell phone out of her purse. She flipped it open and dialed.

"This is Detective McGinty-Caine. I need a team." Annabel looked around. "Horatio, exactly where are we?" Horatio was already headed for the ditch, flashlight in his hand, the blanket dropped on the trunk.

"Have them trace your phone," he called.

"We were out driving and are in a…I think it's an avocado grove." Annabel sighed heavily. "Put a trace on my phone." Her gaze flickered toward where Horatio was shining his flashlight on the body lying face down in the ditch. "No. Just send out an ME and the van. Thanks." Annabel flipped her phone shut. She fished another flashlight out of her glove compartment and looked out into the field. There was nothing taller than a bean plant for as far as she could see. She turned and looked back at Horatio. He was shining his light along the edge of the access road. "Anything?"

"Not so far. Did you get an ETA?"

"Nothing firm." Annabel shined her light on the body. "I'm guessing this wasn't really what you had in mind." She heard Horatio's chuckle rumble in the still air.

"Pretty much a mood killer."

"Ya think maybe?" Annabel grumbled in frustration. "We should have taken the Hummer."

"I wasn't bringing you here for a crime scene, Bella." He glanced over in her direction. "You have a different pair of shoes in the trunk." Horatio went back to checking the edge of the road.

Annabel popped her trunk open pulled out the shoes and changed out of her high heels. She started checking the ground between her car and the main road.

"No, the DB was just a bonus. A sign of our usual luck." Annabel lifted her head. The aint sound of sirens broke the night. Horatio joined her next to the car. "That's quick. Probably just a first responder." She grinned over at Horatio. "It's gonna kill you to turn this over, isn't it?"

"We _did_ find him."

"I don't think finders-keepers works in this case. Should have brought the Hummer." Annabel looked out to see flashing lights getting closer. "And here they come."

The squad pulled up on the road and the officer got out. Annabel pushed the blanket towards the passenger compartment and stood up straighter as he finally reached them. The officer looked between the two and grinned slightly.

"Lieutenant Caine. Detective McGinty. Having a good date?"

"Shove it, Sarna." The tall blond officer paused slightly before breaking into a deep laugh. Annabel blushed. She looked at the ground and back up at the officer. "You gonna secure the scene or keep giving _me_ and the _Lieutenant _grief?" Annabel stared him down.

"Sorry, ma'am. I'll be right back to talk to you. Everyone else is about ten more minutes away." He moved to tape off the scene.

Horatio squeezed her hand and leaned in. "You didn't need to growl."

"Bad enough that it'll be all over the department tomorrow. I didn't need him ribbing me already."

Sirens were getting louder again as Officer Sarna headed back over to them. He pulled out his notebook and flipped it open. He looked expectantly at them.

"And your question, Officer Sarna?" prompted Horatio.

"Yes, sir. This is a bit out of the city. What were you two doing here?"

"We were out for a drive," answered Horatio.

"Just driving, Lieutenant?"

"No. We had stopped here. Looking for a little privacy."

"Privacy to do…" The officer paused, glancing at Annabel. He shuffled nervously at her glower.

"My wife and I came out here to have sex," stated Horatio a matter of factly. Annabel groaned and Officer Sarna cleared his throat.

"Um. Yes, sir. About what time was that?"

"8:40."

"And you found the body."

"Detective McGinty-Caine found the body. I was getting a blanket out of the trunk."

He turned toward Annabel. "So you found the body, Detective?"

"Yes. Horatio was getting a blanket out of the trunk. I was looking a round and noticed a glint in the irrigation ditch. I walked a little closer and realized it was a DB. I went back to the car to retrieve my phone. Lieutenant Caine started to look around a little while I was calling it in. When I had finished the call I changed my shoes and started to check the access road we had come in on."

"Do you know the owners of this property?"

"No, we don't," answered Horatio.

"Oh. That, um…" The officer was saved from going further at the moment by the arrival of the ME and a crime scene team.

"Horatio, Annie." The ME nodded as he came up. "A little out of the way aren't you two?"

"Hey, Bill. Out of the way was a matter of choice," answered Horatio.

"But our friend over here crashed your party." He headed for the ditch. "Well, maybe floated in would be a better description."

Horatio wandered off with the ME and Annabel continued talking with Officer Sarna. A second officer joined them and Annabel repeated her story.

8888888888

Annabel stood chatting with a couple of officers when Horatio came up. He quietly dropped his suit coat over her shoulders.

"Thanks." Annabel pulled the lapels closer.

"I thought you looked a little cold."

"Actually, Lieutenant, we're pretty much done with you two. You can head home."

Annabel looked over at Horatio. "Are you ready to go home?" Horatio looked over to where the team was combing the scene. "We can stay. My car's still a little trapped."

"We could drive you home, ma'am. We could probably release your car. It's not really part of the scene."

"Horatio?" He looked from Annabel to the field investigators and back. "Either you or I could catch a ride back if you want to stay."

Horatio shook his head reluctantly. "No, we can go. For one thing we missed dinner. I'm a little hungry."

"You sure? If you want, you can really stay."

Horatio looked away again, but shook head harder. "We need to get out of here, Bella." They shook hands all around. Horatio wrapped his arm around Annabel's waist and led her back to the car. He helped her into the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat. Horatio carefully backed out. With a final wave to the officers on the road, they pulled away. They rode in silence for a bit.

"You could have stayed."

"I know. I needed to get my wife home."

"No, you didn't."

"We have a date to finish."

"Horatio…"

"I know a pretty good tacqueria that's on the way back." Annabel's stomach growled. Horatio chuckled. "I'll take that for a yes."

"Food would be good," agreed Annabel.

"Okay. Food and back home."

"Food and back home sounds good." Annabel reached over and covered Horatio's hand on the gear-shift. She squeezed it slightly. "Actually a dead body really isn't too far off for us."

"But that was a drive-by, not a floater."

"Yes, it was." Annabel smiled and settled deeper into Horatio's suit coat.


	9. Flash, burn

A/N: Disclaimers are in the first chapter. I know it's been forever and I thought this was longer than it is. But it is what it is and I hope those of you still hanging around enjoy it. Thank you all for your reviews and thank you to those who read w/o reviewing.

* * *

Annabel burned down the hallway. Fury radiated from every step. She found Jake Berkley holding court in the break room. He was regaling several other officers with tales of his undercover exploits. His back was to the door as Annabel came in. Several of the guys caught sight of her face and scattered. Annabel shut the door. Jake turned and smiled broadly at her. The smile didn't reach his eyes. Annabel didn't return the smile. The last couple of people in the room mumbled something and scooted out the door.

"Detective Caine, what can I do for you?"

"McGinty-Caine," Annabel corrected. "You don't seriously think that Natalia killed her ex do you?" The chill in her voice caused Jake's smile to falter slightly.

"Come on. It's a slam dunk and you know it. She hated him. Or maybe not. Her DNA was in his bed. Maybe it was jealousy. Either way she's good for this."

"I think maybe you're too damn lazy to look and are taking the easy way out," growled Annabel.

Jake sat up and narrowed his eyes at Annabel. "'Scuse me?"

Annabel stepped toward him. She planted her hands on her hips and glared at the cop. "You looked for the easiest target and ran her in. Now you can sit around talking about what a big set of balls you have."

"She's one of your husband's lab geeks and you don't think they can do wrong."

"Oh, I'm under no impression that they're a bunch of innocents. You've just spent so much time undercover that you think everyone is as whacked as you are."

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Are you calling me crazy?"

Annabel stepped closer, invading Jake's space. She returned his icy glare. Then she gave him a terrible grin, "_I_ didn't say it." Annabel's smile widened briefly then her face went blank. "_I_ just think you forgot how to do real investigative work. _I_ just think you're playing a role here. A variation on a theme. Instead of street-wise gang punk, you're the bad-ass cop."

Jake looked at Annabel incredulously. His mouth opened and shut. Suddenly a steel mask dropped over his features. "_You_ think _you_ know so much, do you?" He stood up and brushed past Annabel. He grabbed the door handle and turned back. "_I_ can't wait to see your face when I'm right." He flashed a jackal's grin. "You should be happy I'm getting one of the pretty girls outta your husband's lab."

Annabel raised an eyebrow, but ignored the obvious bait. "Just 'cuz you're a dog doesn't mean everyone's got fleas." She stepped closer to him again. "And I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face when it turns out you're wrong, Berkley."

"You _are_ a ball bustin' bitch, aren't you?" Annabel just smiled. Jake scowled at her and slammed out of the break room. Annabel fished some change out of her pocket and got a candy bar out of the machine. She took a bite and smiled to herself, feeling much better.

* * *

Horatio had parked his Hummer and was heading for the condo steps when he spied a familiar figure sitting on the beach. He shook his head and walked out onto the sand. Annabel looked relaxed, stretched out on the sand, the moonlight shining on her hair. She tilted her head back and smiled as she heard Horatio's approach. He dropped to the beach next to her. They sat silently watching the waves break. Annabel slid closer and leaned her head against Horatio. He braced his arm behind her. Annabel dug her toes into the sand. Horatio leaned over and kissed her hair. He rubbed his cheek against the soft curls.

"A little late to be sitting out here," he rumbled softly.

"It looked so pretty I couldn't resist." Annabel turned her head and smiled slightly. "I think the great view and the beach are kind of wasted on us."

"We're enjoying it now." Horatio leaned closer to Annabel.

Annabel looked back at the ocean. "Mm-hmm." She glanced back at Horatio. "So did Berkley come running to complain to you?"

"I think he knew better."

"Now that's a surprise. How's Nat?"

"She's at home."

"I hear he's after Valera too now."

"He's clutching at straws. The evidence isn't panning out for him."

"I told him it wouldn't."

"Oh, is that what you told him?" chuckled Horatio. Annabel turned and looked at him. "He didn't complain to me. He talked to Calleigh. She wasn't entirely sympathetic."

"Good," growled Annabel, sitting up straighter.

Horatio sighed. "Calleigh can take care of herself, Bella."

"Maybe." Annabel looked out over the water. "Jake Berkley is trouble. He's gonna break her heart." Annabel leaned back against Horatio. "She's my friend and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Horatio kissed Annabel's hair again. "I promise when he hurts her you can kick his ass."

Annabel burst out laughing. "It would almost make it worth it."

"I think there would be a line," chuckled Horatio. "They'll both be alright, Bella." He kissed Annabel's hair. "I should be terribly jealous, you know."

Annabel sat up and looked at Horatio. "Of Berkley?"

Horatio smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Of Eric."

Annabel laughed. She leaned in and kissed Horatio softly. "You're silly. Eric is completely in love with Calleigh. Has been for a long time." Annabel Looked into Horatio's face, searching his eyes. "Come on, you noticed, right?" Annabel frowned. "You hadn't?" Annabel leaned in closer. She scanned Horatio's eyes and then dropped her gaze. She slid her fingers down his shirt front. "Hmmm. And I thought you were so ultra-observant."

"Maybe I was distracted."

Annabel grinned and rolled her eyes. "Don't go blaming me."

Horatio ran his fingers through Annabel's hair. "Oh, but you can be very distracting." He leaned in and kissed her. "Very…very…distracting." Horatio punctuated his words with kisses.

Annabel shook her head and licked her lips. "You're easily distracted, then, Lieutenant."

Horatio smiled and stood up. He held his hand out to help Annabel up. Annabel took his hand and rose off the sand. Horatio spun Annabel into his arms and held her for several heartbeats. He leaned down and kissed her. Annabel kissed him long and hard before stepping away. They linked fingers and walked in companionable silence back to the condo.

8888888888


	10. Not here, there

A/N: All that disclaimer stuff is at the start of the first chapter.

Please make sure the safety bar is completely locked down. The ride is about to start.

* * *

Horatio grinned as he answered his phone. "News travels fast."

"Frank just called me. I would have loved to see Berkley's face."

"You would have been very pleased," chuckled Horatio.

Annabel scanned the scene before her as she parked her car. "Sigh. To have been a fly on the wall. Think he learned anything?"

"Not likely."

"I saw Natalia on the way down to take care of Nick's things," said Annabel changing subjects. She blinked a few times. "Despite everything, part of her was still very much in love with him."

"Part of her was," agreed Horatio seriously.

"Makes it hard," sighed Annabel.

"It does."

"Well, I'm at my scene and unless I miss my guess, you should be too." Annabel grabbed her notebook and opened the door. "We're headed to Yelina's tonight, remember? I told her seven. Don't make me a liar."

"I will do my best," promised Horatio.

"Uh-huh. Seven o'clock." Annabel tapped her earpiece off and slammed the door of her car. "Hey, Acevedo, what do we have going on?"

"Extreme road rage ma'am. Witnesses say a red Escalade chased the Lexus, hit it several times. The Lexus halted, the Escalade rammed it and pushed it into the canal. Escalade took off. ME hasn't been by yet. The witnesses are over there." The officer nodded her head toward the knot of people on the side of the road.

"Thanks. Lemme know when the ME gets here." Annabel went to double check the witness statements.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Annabel knocked on the door. Yelina opened it and smiled broadly. Annabel held up a bottle of wine.

"I'm afraid that it's just me and the wine," she apologized.

Yelina shrugged slightly. "This isn't the first time Horatio's stood me up. Ray decided not to join us either." There was a note of sadness in her voice.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine. He's actually over at a friend's house studying. Robert's mother called to ask if Ray could stay for dinner."

"So it's just us?"

"Annabel, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"And waste a good bottle of wine?" Annabel smiled briefly and then her face turned serious. "Unless you'd prefer not to."

Yelina smiled reassuringly. "And waste a good bottle of wine?" Yelina stepped aside so Annabel could enter. "Come in."

* * *

"Acevedo. Two scenes in a row. What's made you so lucky?" Annabel greeted the young officer. The woman grinned back.

"Couldn't tell you ma'am." Officer Acevedo's mouth settled into a grim line. She nodded her head toward the crime scene. "Looks like a fight over court rights escalated to a gun fight. We have three dead. Paramedics are working on a teenage girl and a twenty something male. Everyone else scattered. Good luck."

Annabel grimaced. "Thanks a lot." She scanned the crowd looking for faces that were too interested or too blank. She looked out at the houses ringing the park. "Maybe there were some nosy neighbors," she mumbled and headed off to find out.

888888888

The suited up bomb squad technician brushed away the sand from the side of the land mine under Frank's foot. A thermal boot was wrapped around the detective's lower leg and foot. His cell phone was still clutched in his hand. Horatio hovered a short distance away. Wires were carefully placed. Frank shook slightly, nerves and the strain of standing still eating away at his composure.

"Whoa."

"Steady, Frank. Steady," Horatio advised, trying to stay calm himself. The officer paused in his work and watched the detective warily.

"Sorry," Frank apologized. He looked over at the red headed criminalist. "Horatio, you should take cover."

Horatio slowly took off his sunglasses and met his friend's eyes. "I'm staying right here." Frank flashed him a look that was a combination of _'Thanks' _and _'You're crazy.'_ Horatio moved closer and addressed the officer in charge of the bomb squad. "It's the torch, isn't it?"

"It's the most effective. Aluminum, barium nitrate, PVC. It'll burn out the mine's TNT without triggering it," he explained.

Horatio nodded at the boot on Frank's leg. "That's why you have the detective's leg covered?"

"High temp silica. Takes up to 2700 degrees." He scowled slightly. "We don't usually defuse these things with somebody standing on them. Needed to take precautions."

"He's going to be alright isn't he?" Horatio inquired, seeking assurance. There was no answer. Just a stronger grimace. "You're gonna be alright, Frank," called Horatio.

The tech finished laying the wire. He stepped behind the sandbag wall. Frank looked around, sweat dribbling down his face. His brow was etched with concern. Horatio glanced briefly at the street. He swore he saw Annabel for a moment. The impression vanished and he turned back toward Frank. The Bomb Squad tech flipped a switch on a yellow box. Everyone watched Frank or the mine.

Frank struggled to stand still. "It's gittin' hot. I think it's gonna blow," he growled. "Why don't you get outta here?" he advised Horatio.

The head of the Bomb Squad held up his hand. "No the heat means its working. Don't move," he warned.

"Frank, don't move. We're almost there," repeated Horatio.

After several tense moments, the tech gave the thumbs up.

"It's alright. You can step off now," instructed the head of the Bomb Squad. Frank shot him a doubtful look. His hand convulsively clutched his cell phone.

"Frank you're ok," Horatio tried to calm his friend.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Frank didn't move.

"Go ahead," said Horatio.

Frank gritted his teeth and quickly snatched his foot away. The mine's trip plate clicked, but there was no explosion. The entire group relaxed. Frank took a gasping breath. Horatio slowly broke into a relieved grin.

Frank's heart was still racing. "Well, that's a hell of a way to start the day," he huffed.

Horatio's grin widened. "It's only eight o'clock," he pointed out. Both men chuckled. Horatio put his sunglasses back on. "Wow," he breathed as the adrenaline burned off.

888888888888888

Horatio headed back to the Hummer to grab his kit. He has just pulled it out, when he heard Frank calling his name. Horatio looked around the door. The detective's face was ashen. Horatio smiled slightly.

"Still feeling a little numb, Frank?"

Frank shook his head. He looked at the ground and up at the sky. Horatio could swear that his eyes looked watery. He figured the shock over what might have happened was catching up with his friend.

"Where's your phone? Or your radio?" barked Frank.

"I left the radio in here and turned the phone off." He grinned a little more. "For some reason, I didn't want any distractions."

Frank scowled at Horatio. Then his face went worried again. He took a deep breath. "There was an explosion."

Horatio frowned a little, and then he chuckled. "No, I think we avoided that. Otherwise, you wouldn't be standing here."

"Annie." Frank's voice broke.

At that single word, Horatio's face crumpled. He gripped the door of the Hummer, his heart constricting. "Annabel?" He felt his knees buckle slightly. He fought to remain upright, the blood roaring as it rushed from his head. Frank reached out a steadying hand.

"I've got an officer ready to take you to the hospital. We can take care of things here."

Horatio couldn't focus. His head and heart were pounding too loudly. "How…"

"Eric didn't have any details. He tried to get you, but you weren't answering. He caught me instead." Frank guided Horatio to a waiting squad car. Horatio let himself be loaded into the front seat. He stared numbly forward. "Don't worry about things here. We've got it covered. Call when you know anything." Frank shut the door and banged on the roof of the squad car. He watched as it turned around and headed off. Horatio hadn't moved.

It was several blocks before Horatio and pulled himself together enough to dig out his phone. He held down a speed dial button.

"Finally, H. I've been…"

"Eric…Eric…what happened?" interrupted Horatio.

Eric took a deep breath and tried to slowly run through the situation. "We were at a shooting. Basketball courts at Eureka Park. Annie headed over to some of the houses to see if anyone had been looking out their windows. She hit the third house and...and… My God. I am so sorry, Horatio. The house….there's nothing left. I'm not sure how Annie is. They got her into an ambulance and were gone almost immediately. I just don't know." Eric's voice rose in pitch and speed.

Horatio fought to tamp down the nausea he felt. The cruiser started to pull into the Emergency Room bay. "I…I'm just at the hospital. I'll call. When…when…"

"She's strong, H. She won't go down without a fight. Talk to you later."

Horatio hung up and was out of the patrol car before it stopped fully. He flew into the Emergency Room lobby. He stopped, clutching the edge of the reception desk, breathing heavy.

"Detective McGinty-Caine…"

"Are you…"

"Her husband," he finished.

"She's been moved up to Critical Care, Room 413, right through…." As soon as he had the number, Horatio was off. "Sir, you need to…" Horatio ignored the intake nurse, glancing at the signs to make sure he was heading the right way. He breezed past the floor nurses' station.

He skidded to a halt in front of Annabel's bed. She was lying there, eyes closed, very still. Horatio did a quick scan. She had an oxygen mask firmly fixed around her mouth and nose. _But she wasn't intubated_. _That was a good sign. _There were scratches all over Annabel's face. She was hooked up to an IV and various monitors beeped behind her. One of the floor nurses came up behind Horatio.

"Mr. McGinty-Caine, she won't respond. She's sedated. I'll get her doctor to come and talk to you." Horatio didn't bother to correct her as walked to the chair beside Annabel's bed and dropped into it. The nurse stood watching Horatio briefly to make sure he was okay before disappearing. Horatio started to pick up Annabel's hand, but noticed the cast on her arm.

_Had to be her left arm. She's going to have no choice about being off work._ Horatio shook his head. _She's going to drive us all crazy._ Horatio shook off the temptation to peel back the sheets and take catalog of her other injuries. He reached over and gave her hand a quick squeeze. He sat with his fingers wrapped around hers waiting for an answering squeeze. Getting no response Horatio dropped Annabel's hand. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, hands folded and head bowed.

"Lieutenant Caine?" Horatio's head snapped up. He blinked twice, recognizing the doctor standing before him. Dr. Ramirez held out his hand. Horatio shook it and stood up. They both glanced toward Annabel and then back at each other. "You two got married," the doctor stated simply. Horatio just nodded. "Your wife was very lucky." Horatio slowly let out his held breath. "Not to say things aren't bad. They could be much worse though."

"I saw the cast…"

"She has a distal fracture of the radius. We had to pin the bone together. Judging from her injuries it looks like she landed hard on her left shoulder with her arm pinned behind her."

"An explosion. I…I…don't know the details. I was on another scene. Land mines on a beach…one of our other detectives…stepped…" Horatio trailed off.

Dr. Ramirez frowned. _Police work was dangerous, but really? _He flipped through Annabel's chart. He huffed slightly and continued. "Broken clavicle, scapula and ribs; strains to her costal cartilages, pulmonary contusions, but no punctures. Concussion, but no skull or spine fractures. No fractures to her hips, pelvis, legs or feet." Dr. Ramirez looked up at Horatio who was watching Annabel. "We're keeping her sedated at the moment and monitoring for brain swelling or pulmonary edema."

"How long will she be unconscious?" asked Horatio quietly.

"If she seems to be doing well, we'll start to bring her out of sedation in the next few hours. She's going to be in a lot of pain. We have a pain management plan in place for when we bring her 'round again."

Horatio nodded looking the floor and linking his hands behind his back. He looked back up at Dr. Ramirez. "Thank you, Doctor."

"A nurse will drop by Mrs. McGinty-Caine's personal belongings." Dr. Ramirez started to leave, but paused in the doorway. "I suppose telling you we have official visiting hours is useless?"

A ghost of a smile played over Horatio's lips. "You _could_ tell me." He looked at Annabel. "But it _would_ be useless."

"Figured as much," confirmed Dr. Ramirez. "I will talk to you later, Lieutenant. Please remember no cell phone use in here." The doctor nodded toward a phone next to the bed. He exited leaving Horatio and Annabel alone.

Horatio sat back down next to Annabel's bed. He reached out and brushed Annabel's bangs off her forehead. He leaned down tenderly kissed her cheek. He gently ran his fingers over her face.

"I need you, Bella. Don't leave me a lonely old man." Horatio searched Annabel's face for movement. He sighed deeply. "I have to let everyone know how you're doing." Horatio paused again. He cupped her face. Horatio stared at the slow rise and fall of her chest. After several minutes, he sat back and picked up the phone. He dialed the number for the lab. "Eric? Okay is a relative term," Horatio answered thickly. He nodded at the nurse that brought the bag of Annabel's belongings in. She set it on the rolling table. Horatio mouthed a thank you and turned his attention back to his phone call.

After he had finished his phone calls, Horatio opened the bag. Annabel's clothes had been sent to the lab, but the contents of her pockets were there. _Fushia colored silk shell, pale charcoal slacks and blazer._ Horatio recalled what Annabel had been wearing when she'd left the condo this morning. Seemed like a lifetime ago. _She's going to be mad. That was her favorite outfit. _Horatio turned over the bag in his hands. He spotted Annabel's rosary, pulled it out and looked at it. He ran the beads through his fingers, closing his eyes. Horatio lay one hand over Annabel's as he gripped a glass bead. He bowed his head and his lips began to move in prayer.

8888888888


	11. Nothing's fine

A/N: Disclaimers in the first chapter. For all of you still hanging in...Thank you. For those dropping by for the first time...welcome and thanks! I'd love some reviews. Just click...type....click. Thanks.

* * *

Horatio had dozed off, one hand resting on Annabel's, the other still clutching her rosary. The monitors continued to beep in rhythm. Horatio's eyes snapped open. He looked down at his hand. The fingers below it fluttered slightly. Horatio looked up at Annabel's eyes. They were open, but still a little unfocused. He smiled slightly.

"Welcome back, Detective." Horatio's smile spread across his face. His eyes were still troubled. Annabel didn't answer. She frowned, trying to get her bearings. Annabel tried to raise her left hand to touch the mask on her face, but was too weak to lift the cast. She slowly raised her right hand and tried to lift the mask. Horatio carefully stilled her movement. "You still need that." Annabel turned her head slightly to better see Horatio. "Explosion. Looks like you stumbled onto a Meth lab when you tried canvassing the neighborhood," he answered the question in Annabel's eyes. Annabel turned her head and looked back at the ceiling. Horatio touched her face. Annabel turned back. Horatio's heart tightened at the look he saw there. "Ears ringing?" Annabel nodded slightly. Horatio frowned. Annabel caught his frown and shook her head.

"Not much," she croaked.

"Shh. Bella…" Annabel frowned at him. "Do you want me to call the doctor in immediately?" Horatio threatened. Annabel scowled. Horatio's lips twitched briefly. His face got serious. Annabel saw how damp his eyes had gotten and tried to reach her hand out to touch him. When she had trouble moving her left arm again, she growled slightly. Horatio wrapped his fingers around hers. "That's not going to move well for a while." Annabel grimaced, eyes tearing slightly. "Is the pain…?" Annabel shook her head hard.

"Don't…want…to…be…helpless," snarled Annabel.

Horatio blinked hard, eyes prickling. He reached over, pulled up the oxygen mask, leaned in and kissed Annabel tenderly. When he ended the kiss, he kept his face hovering over hers, his forehead resting on the oxygen mask.

"Thought you said I needed that," she teased. Her voice was soft and thready. "Don't…breathe…through…my…forehead."

Horatio smiled, kissed her again briefly and replaced the oxygen mask. He settled back. Annabel turned her head to keep the connection between them. Horatio reached out and cupped her face. "I am glad you're here." There was a slight quiver in his voice. Annabel narrowed her eyes. "The alternative…" Annabel shook her head slightly. Horatio gave her a sad smile. He sat back, breaking physical contact. "I have to get the doctor in here." Annabel's eyes narrowed. He reached out and touched her face again. "I'm going to get in trouble for not letting them know you're awake." Horatio took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just wanted to keep you to myself for a minute or two." He rubbed his thumb over Annabel's cheek. "You're going to need pain meds." Annabel started to protest. Horatio slowly shook his head. "This is serious, Bella." Horatio locked his gaze with Annabel's. His eyes were damp. "The alternative is unthinkable, but…" Horatio caressed her cheek again. He tilted his head. "I'd better let the doctor run down everything." He stood up, leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Annabel's forehead. "Be right back." He left the room.

Annabel looked up at the ceiling. Sharp pain was starting to eat the edges of her consciousness. She tried shifting her body, hoping to take stock of her injuries. The pain intensified. _Maybe Horatio was right. Maybe some pain meds would be a good idea._ Her face itched slightly. She tried to raise her left arm by was hampered by the cast again. She not so silently cursed and rubbed at her face with her right hand. The oxygen sensor was dislodged from her finger and the monitor started to shriek. The doctor came into her room followed by Horatio. She grinned at Annabel.

"Well, Mrs. Caine, Dr. Ramirez warned me about you two, but I really didn't expect you to start pulling off monitors as soon as you regained consciousness," she joked. "I'm Dr. Hickman." Annabel scowled. The doctor replaced the sensor and turned off the alarm.

"Face itched. Too much crap attached to me. Not my fault," grumbled Annabel. Dr. Hickman frowned slightly at Annabel's gasping between sentences. She glanced quickly at the chart, crossing the room to Annabel's other side. The doctor turned down the blanket and sheet and probed slightly at Annabel's ribs. She pulled out her stethoscope and looked over at Horatio.

"Can you help me sit her up?" The pair carefully lifted Annabel into a sitting position. Dr. Hickman placed the stethoscope on Annabel's back. "Please breathe in and out for me. Slowly. As deep as you can." Annabel did as she asked. Waves of pain contorted her face.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" asked Horatio. He held Annabel's hand as Dr. Hickman listened to her lungs. The doctor stood up without answering.

"Please breathe again." She watched how Annabel's body moved. "Ok. Let's lower her back down." Dr. Hickman and Horatio repositioned Annabel. Dr. Hickman made a notation in her chart. She looked over at Horatio and then met Annabel's eyes. "With the way you were gasping I was worried for a minute that you had Flail Chest. The x-rays didn't show it, but occasionally it's not pronounced enough to show."

"Just…plain…old…broken…ribs?" Annabel inquired.

"Well, a little more than that…"

"How…how long will I be…?" Annabel lifted her left arm a little.

"That's at least six to eight weeks. Plus physical therapy. It's going to be a while before you'll get full use back."

Annabel blinked hard several times and sighed in frustration. "How long in here?"

"We'll have to play it by ear. You're lucky to be sitting here at all. From what I heard that was quite an explosion…"

"I…didn't make it…up…to the house."

"That may be what kept you from being killed." Horatio squeezed Annabel's hand. Her gaze shot to him. Dr. Hickman looked briefly to Horatio and then back to Annabel. "Even so, you're not gonna just get up and walk out of here and back to work."

Annabel closed her eyes. "What is the damage, Dr. Hickman? Besides the broken arm, broken ribs?"

Dr. Hickman opened the chart and started running down Annabel's catalog of injuries.

88888888

Annabel slowly formed the letter in the cryptogram with her right hand. She looked at the messy letters, dropped the pencil and pushed the magazine away. She fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She fought back the tears of frustration. Annabel snatched off the oxygen mask and took a slow, deep breath of regular air. She smiled slightly and settled down. She picked up the pencil again and returned to her puzzle. Several minutes later Annabel completed the letter and set her pencil down with snap.

"You seem quite pleased with yourself."

Annabel glanced at the clock before looking at Horatio standing in the doorway. He was earlier than she expected him to be. A slight smile played about his lips. Annabel scowled.

"You're right handed."

Horatio raised an eyebrow. "And if my right arm was broken, I'd feel just as frustrated." Horatio walked over and tried to look at the puzzle book. Annabel flipped it over. He looked at the mask resting on the pillow next to her head. "Should you be wearing that?"

Annabel scowled. "I'm tired of breathing rarified air. I feel fine."

Horatio glanced at the oxygen monitor behind his wife. It read over 90%, so he decided not to press it. He sat down in the chair next to her bed. Horatio relaxed and Annabel noticed how tired he looked. Working long hours and spending every spare moment at the hospital were starting to take their toll. Annabel sighed heavily and clucked her tongue. Horatio looked mildly up at her.

"Something to say, Detective?"

"Just thinking maybe a forced vacation would do you some good"

"Suggesting that being caught in an explosion would be good for my health?" Horatio's lips twitched.

Annabel's eyes sparkled. "No, maybe just a flesh wound or something. I went a little overboard."

"I can't believe it. Only you two would consider being hospitalized a vacation." Annabel and Horatio looked up to find Alexx standing in the doorway. Her face radiated staunch disapproval. "Although, that's about the only way you all will take one."

"Oh, believe me, Alexx, I won't be taking a vacation like this again if I can avoid it, " assured Annabel.

"Good to hear, Sugar. I was beginning to think that I'd be recommending you get a psych evaluation." Alexx came over and gave Annabel a careful hug. "You're looking better. Have you been behaving yourself?"

Annabel shrugged. "You might get some argument from Dr. Ramirez, but I think he's prejudiced."

"No, you've just found someone as stubborn about his job as you are," chuckled Alexx. She glanced over at Horatio, who had dozed off in the chair. "You being here isn't slowing him down any."

"It is. He hasn't been home to sleep since I've been in here." Annabel frowned and nodded toward her husband. "That's where he usually beds down. I don't know how he's doing it." She looked back at Alexx and grinned mischievously. "Drives all the doctors nuts. I hoping it'll get me out of here sooner."

Alexx wagged her finger at Annabel. "You just sit tight here until you're well enough."

Annabel flopped back in the bed. "I'm so tired of being here. I just wanna go home," she said warily.

"And then you'll just wanna go back to work. And then you'll just wanna get back in the field. You need to heal, Sugar." Alexx took a seat on the other side of Annabel's bed.

Annabel lifted her left arm and waved the cast. "Think I don't know that?" She winced and dropped her arm back next to her body. She glanced at Horatio who was snoring. "Fact is I don't know when I will be able to get back into work fully." She tapped her right hand on the puzzle book. "I'm horribly left handed and my left arm is pretty messed up." Annabel sounded forlorn that Alexx tried to find a bright spot.

"Well, maybe if you're not running around so much, you and Horatio will finally manage to make that baby you both want so badly."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Me being home more isn't going to help much. Our problem isn't lack of effort, Alexx." Annabel blushed slightly.

"That may well be, but you not putting some much stress on your body would go a long way to helping."

Before Annabel could counter Alexx's argument, Horatio's head slipped off his hand and he startled awake.

"I'm sorry Alexx," he said sheepishly.

"Not a problem, Horatio." She fixed him with a pointed gaze. "Although if you slept in an actual bed, you might not be falling asleep in the middle of conversations," chided Alexx.

Horatio smiled slightly. "You two _have_ been talking." Annabel shrugged. "Too quiet at home." Alexx just shook her head.

The trio visited for a little while longer before Alexx excused herself to go home. Annabel looked at Horatio. The shadows around his eyes worried her. His face was looking a little gaunt and she wondered how many meals he was skipping.

"I'm fine, you know. You don't need to stay here every night," she pointed out.

"I'm not staying here because _you_ need _me_."

Annabel sighed. "You need to get some decent sleep. That chair doesn't do it," she argued.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine, Bella," he insisted. Horatio shifted in the chair to get more comfortable.

"You could be bleeding out, Horatio Caine, and you would argue you were fine with your dying breath."

A smiled played about his lips. "And so would you."

"I'm in a hospital bed with my arm in a cast, ribs broken, amongst other things wrong. I can't write. I don't know when I'll be able to fire a gun properly. If I don't take my meds, I hurt like hell. I'm not in the least bit fine," admitted Annabel. Tears threatened to spill over. Horatio gently gathered her into his arms.

"And there's the real reason I'm here."


	12. One forward

A/N: Okay, okay. It's been forever. I could give all sorts of excuses, but that's not why you're here. Dollydarwloo..thanks for the constant prodding. Sometimes it actually results in something. ;) For those who are newly converted, welcome. For those who keep hanging around in my little world, thank you. Now, click type click. Drop me a review and make me feel good. Double thanks.

* * *

Annabel shifted uncomfortably;then lay on her back for several minutes staring at the ceiling before she sat up. The room was mostly dark, just a soft glow surrounding the shade drawn over the window. Annabel sat for several breaths trying to will herself back to sleep. With a frustrated sigh, she got up and headed for the bathroom.

She found her prescription bottle and took two of the pills. Annabel looked in the mirror. Dark rings punctuated her tired face. She studied her face harder in the mirror, frowning at how grown out her hair was getting. She lifted her shirt and looked for remnants of bruising. Hardly finding any traces left, she stopped her examination. She ran her fingers through her hair tousling it further. Annabel frowned again and flipped off the bathroom light.

The main rooms were lighter as Annabel quietly moved around the kitchen fixing coffee. She leaned against the counter listening for sounds of Horatio stirring while she waited for the pot to brew. By the time the coffee was ready, the throbbing pain of her injuries had dulled slightly. Annabel fixed her mug and slid out onto the balcony. The air was a little chilly as she sat sipping the warm drink. She watched the waves washing up on the beach. Her body relaxed and tuned to the rhythm, her eyes closing. Her lids flickered briefly as she heard the door wall open and shut. Annabel sat still as Horatio dropped into the seat next to her. He reached over and toyed with the fingers sticking out above her cast. Annabel squeezed his fingers. She looked over and smiled at him.

"Not in a rush this morning?" She asked mildly.

Horatio shook his head. "Not this morning." He chucked at Annabel's raised eyebrow. He glanced down at her cast. "This comes off today?"

"Thank God." Annabel looked out over the water. "Then PT starts. And I get to ride desk until I can shoot straight." She sighed heavily. She looked over at Horatio who was trying not to smile at the frustrated tone in her voice. "I almost think you had a hand in keeping me home until this came off." She lifted her arm slightly.

Horatio took a swig of coffee and shook his head. "I know better." Annabel harrumphed. "I'm glad it's coming off. That cast is a dangerous weapon. You hit me pretty hard a couple of times."

Annabel reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't feel any bumps." Horatio leaned into her hand and Annabel caressed his head a little more. "No permanent damage then." She smiled and he smiled back. Horatio held her eyes and Annabel felt warmth spreading through her body. He tugged at her hand, trying to pull her closer. Annabel grinned at him, eyes snapping. "If I knock you unconscious, you won't be goin' into work at all."

"I'm willing to risk it." He took the coffee mug from her hand and set it aside. He leaned in to kiss her.

Annabel laughed against his lips. "You're gettin' downright mellow, Lieutenant." She slowly kissed him. Horatio wrapped his fingers in Annabel's hair and deepened the kiss.

As he pulled back, Horatio brushed the hair away from Annabel's face. "Maybe I'm taking advantage of the present situation."

"Taking advantage of me?" she teased.

Horatio chuckled. "You'd never let me do that. Taking advantage of the fact that you're not back to work yet." Horatio stood up and pulled Annabel to her feet. He trailed his fingers across her neck. "There's something wrong with wanting to make love to my wife?"

Annabel stepped closer and ran her hand up his chest. "No. Nothing with that at all. Just with you delaying going into work," she ribbed. Horatio just smiled again and led Annabel inside.

As Horatio pushed the door wall shut, they could hear the insistent ringing of a cell phone. Annabel sighed and blinked slowly. She took a step away from Horatio. He clung to her fingers and tried to pull her back. Annabel tugged her hand away.

"So much for your plan." She shook her head sadly.

"I could ignore it."

Annabel touched his face. "You sure I didn't clunk your head hard enough to cause brain damage?" The ringing stopped and started back up immediately. Annabel pushed him toward the bedroom. "It's not like I'm headed right back to full-on work tomorrow."

Horatio reluctantly headed for his phone. Annabel followed behind him. He dropped to the edge of the bed and snatched the offending object up.

"Caine," he growled into it. He listened for a bit, his face changing from a look of frustration to surprise to anger. "Got it. On my way." He snapped his phone shut. He looked up at Annabel. "Dispo truck was hit. Two officers down." He grabbed a suit and dress shirt out of the closet and other clothes out of dresser drawers. While Horatio showered and dressed, Annabel went to the kitchen and poured his coffee into a travel mug. She handed it to him as he headed out the door. Horatio paused.

"What time is your appointment to get the cast off?"

Annabel shook her head. "You're too busy to worry about it. I'll stop by the lab when I'm done. If you're there, you can see my pale shriveled arm." Horatio rolled his eyes. Annabel kissed him quickly. "Go. Do right by those guys."

Horatio frowned. "Always." He dashed out the door. As soon as Horatio had left, Annabel flipped on her police scanner and sat down. What she heard was bad. Annabel raked her fingers through her hair, frustration and worry rising.

88888888888888888888888888

The scanner squawked in Annabel's ear as she sat in the back of the cab. Her head leaned against the seat her eyes were closed, but she was far from relaxed. She'd been following the events of the day as well as she could. It was infuriating hearing only half the conversation. A fresh call came out over the radio. Annabel sat bolt upright her face going pale.

"Miami-Dade Courthouse. Now!" she barked, her voice thick.

888888888888888888888888

Remember click type click. Good or bad.


	13. Two back

A/N: Back again. As long as the muse and RL cooperate. Large portions of this chapter are taken from ep 5.14 "No Man's Land" (D, this is actually the first part of the arc you mention. Good call though. Bravo.) SBLuver, Quiz and TenFour (my ever faithful friend...you are tenacious!) - ratcheting up the angst dial. Hold on tight.

click type click and make me smile. Thanks!

* * *

The gaping hole in the side of the building was visible from where the cab was forced to stop. Annabel stared. Focusing on the smoke rising from the devastated courtroom, she absently paid the cab driver.

"You sure you wanna be here?" he asked doubtfully.

"Very sure. Thanks." Annabel started walking toward the crime tape. An officer stepped forward to stop her. Annabel flashed her badge and the officer nodded, holding up the tape.

"Crime Team just arrived. Bomb Squad. Completely took out a courtroom. Got a bunch of guys who made a break for it."

Annabel narrowed her eyes. After a couple of heartbeats, she asked. "Clavo Cruz?"

The officer thought for a bit, then nodded. "Yeah. He's one of the guys in the wind."

"Hell." Annabel started to run towards the courthouse. "Thanks."

"Hey, I don't think you should be heading..." The officer called after Annabel, but she ignored him, racing into the building.

Annabel gingerly picked her way through the debris. She spotted Alexx with a bandage on her forehead checking over someone in a rumpled, dust covered suit. Annabel slowly made her way toward her friend. Alexx caught sight of her and scowled slightly.

"Annabel, this ain't no place..."

"Are you okay?" Annabel interrupted.

"I'm fine. You can't just go traipsing around here."

"I heard Clavo Cruz was supposed to be in here. Horatio..."

"Wasn't here when it happened. But he's been by too. You can't do anything here, Annie. You're not even supposed to be on duty yet."

"Too bad." Annabel looked around at the wreckage. "I won't sit this one out. I'll be talking to you later, Alexx. 'Kay?" Alexx frowned, but nodded and turned back to her patient. Annabel stepped out into the hall. She called in to dispatch and put herself on duty. She took a deep breath and called Horatio's phone.

"Annabel." His voice was calm. Annabel relaxed slightly.

"Where are you?"

"At the courthouse. I suppose you heard..." His voice went tight.

"I know that," she cut Horatio off. "Where at the courthouse?" Annabel bit her lip, took a quick breath and plowed forward. "I just saw Alexx."

"You...just...saw...Alexx..." Annabel could hear Frank swear in the background. She heard Horatio sigh slightly. "Across the street. Cement truck." Her lips twitched as she heard Frank protesting. Annabel didn't answer, she just snapped her phone shut. She quickly headed down the stairs and out of the building, dodging EMTs, police and court personnel.

Annabel spotted the two men and strode quickly toward them. Horatio caught sight of her just as she reached the truck. Annabel worked hard to suppress an answering smile to the one she saw lurking just below the stern mask Horatio met her with. She sobered when she saw the scowl on Frank's face.

"Yer not cleared to be here, Annie," he hissed.

Her chin shot up into the air. "I called in and no one has called me off."

"Dammit, Annie.."

"You gonna waste time arguing with me?" Annabel raised an eyebrow. Frank growled, but backed down. She shot Horatio a sideways glance as his lips twitched again. Annabel stood taller and nodded her head toward the truck. "So what brings you guys all the way over here?" Horatio looked toward the barrel. Annabel followed his gaze and spotted the arm. She started to gingerly climb up the side to get a better look. Frank glowered at Horatio, fists balled on his hips.

"Yer jus' gonna indulge her?"

Horatio kept his eyes on Annabel as he answered. "I'm not going to risk a thunking. I'd suggest you stay back unless you want one yourself." Frank growled, but didn't try to interfere again. Annabel peered inside the barrel and grimaced. She turned to make her way back down. Horatio stepped forward to help her and lifted her down. As soon as Annabel's feet hit the ground, she stepped quickly away, chewing on her lip, thinking.

"Well, makes it a little hard to question him. Luckily, we should be able to identify him." She looked at Horatio. "I hear Cruz is in the wind." She frowned slightly. "I suppose telling you to be careful is useless."

He didn't answer, but looked pointedly at Annabel's cast. "I suppose pointing out that you are missing a doctor's appointment is useless." Annabel grinned briefly.

"I'm heading in to the station." She turned toward Frank. "I'll get you a list of Cruz's known associates." She smiled slightly again. "I can't do you guys much good out here, but I can at least beat the databases into submission with this thing." She lifted her cast. Frank looked at her doubtfully, but finally broke into a grin.

"You were always better than me at getting that infernal machine to give you information."

"Was?" Annabel tossed her head. "I'm still am better than you with the computer." Annabel looked over at Horatio. "Again, I suppose telling you to be careful would be pointless."

Horatio ducked his head, took off his sunglasses and looked at Annabel through his lashes. "Never pointless, Bella."

Annabel clucked her tongue. "Uh-huh." She started to walk away from the pair. "Let me know what you need," she called over her shoulder. Annabel left the taped off zone and caught a cab back to headquarters.

8888888888

Annabel walked into the AV room. She peered past Horatio and over Dan Cooper's shoulder at the surveillance video from the parking garage.

"Found something on our friend?" she asked.

"Maybe. Try the stairs."

The AV tech tapped a few keys and changed the view. "H, there he is. He's got someone with him." Cooper glanced slightly over his shoulder as the trio watched Cruz pushing a woman in front of him.

"He's got his ride, Mr. Cooper." They watched the car with Cruz and his hostage pull away. "227. Let's call the courthouse and find out who belongs to that space. Thank you, Mr. Cooper." Horatio strode into the hall. Annabel scurried to keep up.

"I'll get the info to Frank."

"I've got to see what else we've gotten on the shooter." stated Horatio.

Annabel glanced over. "You've got an ID then?"

"Natalia was running his DNA. Should be done by now," he confirmed.

Annabel nodded. "Give me a name and I'll cross-check his friends with Cruz'."

"Concentrate on the hostage first."

"Good as found, Horatio," said Annabel confidently. She was sounding slightly out of breath.

Horatio stopped and looked at Annabel. Worry that had nothing to do with the case etched his features. "Don't overwork yourself, Bella."

Annabel smiled brightly. "I'm fine. Really. Actually, I'm feeling..." She waved her cast slightly. "It would be better if I didn't still have this thing on, but..." She looked up at Horatio, eyes shining. "It's good...good to feel useful again." They reached the door to the DNA lab. "I'll talk to you later." Annabel hurried away. All of the excited energy swirled away behind her. A heavy mood settled over Horatio. Nothing involving Clavo Cruz was going to be good.

88888888888

"What have we got on the parking space, Frank?" Horatio as the two men walked quickly from the building to the parking lot. The sun was bright and the day quickly heating up.

"The parking place belongs to a Cathy Gibson. She was a court stenographer working Cruz's arraignment."

"Contact information?"

"Yea." Frank stopped, opened his notebook and showed Horatio. "Home phone and cell."

Horatio flipped his phone open and dialed. It rang and connected. "Cathy? Cathy, this is Horatio Caine." Instead of the stenographer, he was greeted by Cruz's taunting.

"Cathy? Cathy are you there? No. It's me, Dude. Clavo." Horatio could picture the cocky grin on his face. A strong desire to wipe the grin from the other man's face burned inside him. "I knew you'd find me. Looks like we're in play again." His staccato delivery rubbed Horatio's nerves raw.

"What do you want, Clavo?" he growled.

"What do I want? What do I want?" Clavo mocked. "Just be in front of the Golden Beach National Bank on Eleventh Street in an hour and I'll get you up to speed, Compadre. Oh, and Horatio, come alone and don't be late. Or she dies."

Horatio bent his head. "Clavo, I need you to listen to me," he spoke slowly, wanting his words to penetrate. "If you harm this woman, you will die."

Cruz snorted derisively. "You makin' threats or you gonna catch me?" He hung up. Horatio snapped his phone shut.

"We've got a deadline, Frank," he said tightly. He opened his phone and dialed quickly. "Eric? I need your help."

8888888888

"We're wasting time," rumbled Horatio as Eric carefully, but quickly attached the listening device to his boss. He checked the power supply and turned it on. Eric stepped back and Horatio redressed.

Annabel uncrossed her arms and stepped away from the wall. "Protest noted, but since we can't have back-up in sight…"

"If they check for a wire, it will endanger the hostage."

"Then let's hope they're too cocky to check. We're not going to send you off like a lamb to slaughter, Horatio," said Annabel firmly.

"I will…"

"Be wearing a wire so if things go south, we can get to you as soon as possible," finished Annabel. She reached out and fiddled with Horatio's collar, then stepped back to assess how concealed things were. "It'll just be broadcasting. Without an earpiece, we won't be able to talk to you." She picked an imaginary piece of lint from his shirt front and kept staring at the cobalt blue. "Eric will be a couple of blocks away. Frank and I, a little closer in an unmarked." She looked up, daring him to tell her no. Horatio just looked at her, mouth grim. Annabel gnawed her lip briefly. "We'd better get going. Time's flying."

8888888888

Horatio casually walked up behind Cruz, who paced a little nervously. The detective leaned on the rail of the walkway, hoping to throw the criminal off with his seeming nonchalance.

"Clavo," Horatio said slowly.

Cruz spun around and smiled nastily. "You recognize this bank, Caine? You should," he leered. "It's where you deposit your little city wage." Horatio maintained his casual pose as he scanned the area looking for some sign of where Cruz had stashed the hostage or placed accomplices.

Horatio stood up straight and glared at Cruz. "Where's the girl?"

"She's safe," Clavo smirked. "For now."

"Why don't you take me to her?" Horatio suggested calmly, still looking for some sign of Cruz's plan.

The other man shrugged. "Take it easy. First, I need you to do a little business for me." He flashed a wolfish grin. "Now, I need you to go inside that bank and withdraw one million dollars from your account."

Horatio slowly removed his sunglasses, turned them over in his hands and looked back at Cruz. "Quite a city wage."

Clavo stepped closer to Horatio. "I had it wired from overseas." Contempt dripped from every word. Horatio huffed and rolled his eyes at Clavo. "The banks in this country have no love for me thanks to you." Clavo glowered at Horatio. "So I was forced to improvise," he growled slightly.

Horatio leaned his back against the rail. "And why would I do this?"

Cruz rolled his eyes, but pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. He opened it and showed a picture of Cathy Gibson tied up in her trunk. "That's why." Horatio scanned the picture looking for signs of life or a clue to the location in the background of the picture. Cruz grinned. "She's cute, huh? Kinda like your wife. But _she's_ tied up in the trunk of her Mercedes." Cruz shrugged. "As soon as I get my Benjamins, you get her. Oh and Caine, my people are watching. You use your phone, she's all done."

Horatio shifted his weight and leaned closer to the criminal. "Clavo, this is between you and me. Let's leave her out of it."

Clavo shook his head hard. "You...took...everything..from...me. Now, it's time for you to give something back. Be glad I'm just needing a little delivery work. The girl. She's just insurance."

"You can't pull this off, Clavo," Horatio assured him.

Clavo just clucked his tongue. "Giddy up, Cowboy." He nodded his head toward the bank and walked away. Horatio put his sunglasses back on and walked toward the doors. "Hey, Caine. Get me a Mojito while you're in there," Clavo mocked.

8888888888888888

Horatio carried the large, orange money bag out to the curb. He waited, not quite sure what the next move was going to be. Horatio saw no sign of Clavo. He slid his cellphone out of his pocket and fingered it as if he was contemplating using it, but instead put it away. He scanned the area around the bank.

"Eric, be ready to move. Frank, Bella. Stay put. For now." His voice was tight as he tried to keep his lips as still as possible. He dropped the bag to the ground. A black SUV pulled up in front of him. The window opened to show Cruz sitting in the passenger's seat. Horatio slid his sunglasses off.

Clavo jerked his head toward the bag. "How's it feel to be a millionaire, Detective? Kinda puts a spring in your step." He turned slightly. "Get the bag," he ordered a henchman in the backseat.

"Where's the girl?" demanded Horatio.

Clavo huffed. "I already told you," he replied slowly, eyes scanning the area. "She's in the trunk of her Mercedes waiting for you, Hero. Right over in that garage." Clavo pointed across the street. Horatio followed his indication. Clavo started to roll up his window. "Oh and Lieutenant Caine? She's only got five minutes of air left." He gave one last grin as the window closed and the SUV pulled away. Horatio started to sprint toward the garage.

"Eric, the garage. Eleventh and Colby. We're on the clock." Horatio let the wire pick up his instructions. "Annabel. I want you two to follow Cruz. Carefully." Without an earpiece he couldn't hear Annabel's protests, but he anticipated them. "We don't want to lose him. Eric and I will find Ms. Gibson. I need you to do this, Bella. And I need you to be careful." He jogged up the stairs.

8888888888888

Horatio made it to the roof before Eric caught up to him. "She's not here." He stepped up on to the outside rail of the Hummer. "Let's go." Eric pulled forward and over to the other side of the garage. He stopped the truck. Eric grabbed a lock punch and the two men started searching on foot. They spotted a lemon colored Mercedes and carefully approached it.

"Call for back-up?" inquired Horatio.

"Yeah. And an ambulance." Eric answered. "I hope she's still alive."

Horatio drew his gun as Eric punched out the lock. He popped the trunk. It was empty. They both released quick frustrated breaths. The two men spun, taking in all the parked cars.

"This could take hours, H."

Horatio spotted a silver Mercedes across the aisle and down about half way. "Eric... Not necessarily." Eric turned and spotted the same car. They rushed forward.

88888888888

Annabel had forgotten the listening device was still live when the first shot cracked sharply in her ear. She cranked the volume. More gunfire. Her breath caught and she felt lightheaded. Several more shots rang out.

"Frank, turn around. Head back to the garage."

"We'll lose Cruz."

"Someone's shooting at Horatio and Eric. Go back NOW!" She started to reach for the steering wheel.

Frank swore. "Are you tryin' to get us killed? I'm going." He whipped the car around and sped back in the direction they came.

Annabel grabbed the radio. "Shots fired. Eleventh and Colby. Officers in distress," she reported. The crackle of gunfire kept coming over the feed from Horatio's wire. She could hear him calling out to Eric and Delko's muffled replies. She ground her teeth together and willed the car to go faster.

They were still a couple of blocks away when she heard the pained cry from Eric. Annabel's heart squeezed painfully as she listened to Horatio getting Eric's attention and the two men taking cover again. She relaxed slightly as the sounds of sirens drew closer to them. _Hang on, help is almost there._

88888888888

"Eric?" Horatio asked several questions in that one word. He watched reflection of the gunman that had them pinned down in the car door just inches from his friend. The man grew over confident and exposed himself. Horatio watched his movements as he tried to get into position to hit them again.

"I'm gonna be fine," Eric answered through gritted teeth. He pressed hard on the wound in his thigh. Horatio glanced at him and then back at the reflection of their opponent. He changed clips in his gun. Turned and fired once. The bullet found its target. The gunman jerked and fell from his perch.

Before Horatio could turn to check Eric's condition, another shot rang out and Eric slumped over. Horatio spun and fired in the direction that shot came from. Scattered shots and squealing tires answered his fire. Horatio turned back to Eric. He was sprawled on the ground, blood pooling behind his head. Sirens screamed down below. Horatio stood there in frozen horror.

8888888888


	14. Falling

A/N: Apparently my dear muse is working overtime. I feel a bit guilty, so a confession about the last chapter, mostly not mine. Mostly the wonderful folks who write for the real show. This time it's mostly me. Hope you feel it fares as well. I have pulled some things from episode 5.15 "Man down."

Thank you to all the folks who are reading this. Huge thank you to those of you who click, type, click. Jasmine, Dolly, SBLuver, TenFour, ajay, lotsa...a thousand times thank you. You make my day.

_

* * *

_

_Faster, faster, faster._ The refrain ran through Annabel's mind in time to the bumps in the road. Frank turned hard into the garage. The tires squealed.

"Don't get us killed, Frank." Annabel paused briefly, but went back to releasing her seat belt. She braced her arms on the ceiling and dashboard to steady herself.

"I know how to drive, Annie," he snapped back. Frank raced the car up to the roof, stopping it just behind the Hummer. He tried to leave as much room as possible for an ambulance. "Annie, you stay here. We don't what the situation is," Frank called to Annabel. It was too late. She was sprinting past the Hummer. "Annie!"

Annabel came around the front bumper of the Hummer. "Horatio? Eric?" Relief flooded her as she saw Horatio standing tall between the cars. "Horatio!" He slowly raised his head and then looked back down. Annabel slowed down and followed his gaze. "Eric!" she shrieked coming to a dead stop. She shook her head to clear it, ran over to her friend and dropped down. "We need something to stop the bleeding. Horatio, hand me something to stop the bleeding." Annabel looked up. Horatio stared back at Annabel immobilized with shock, his gun dangling in his limp hand. "Please, help him Horatio," she pleaded. She felt someone tug on her arm. Annabel looked up into Frank's devastated face. "Frank?"

"It's okay, Annie," Frank's voice cracked. "EMT's are here. You have to give them room." He pulled her to her feet and away from Eric's body. Annabel hooked her fingers into Horatio's sleeve and drew him with them. Frank carefully peeled Horatio's gun from his hand and flicked the safety on. Annabel clutched at Horatio's hand. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight as they watched the EMT's try to stabilize Eric.

Finally, Eric was loaded onto a gurney and rushed to the ambulance. The trio followed quickly behind. The gurney was loaded and the EMT's started to close the doors. Horatio broke away.

"I'm coming with my CSI." He glanced back at Annabel, who gave a quick nod.

"We'll meet you there," she assured him. "Go." Horatio nodded and jumped into the back of the ambulance. "Godspeed," whispered Annabel as the doors closed. As soon as the ambulance pulled away, Annabel looked over at Frank. He looked around the scene then at Annabel's cast.

"Can you drive with that thing?"

Annabel frowned, confused. "I...I haven't tried." She titled her head. "Why?"

"I'm gonna stay and help keep the scene secure." He tossed her the keys. "Don't scratch it."

"I'm not sure if that's a good..."

Frank ducked his head and shook it. "Call me when you have some news, Annie. Go on now."

"I promise. I'll call as soon as..." Annabel trailed off and got into the car. She carefully maneuvered and got turned around. She glanced back at Frank standing sentinel. He waved her off and she headed out of the garage. Annabel unclipped her badge from her waist and attached it to her collar to keep from getting stopped for too long. Squad cars headed up the ramps, passing her as she headed down. There was a blockade set up at the exit. The officer spotted her badge and waved her on.

88888888888

Horatio followed as Eric was unloaded from the ambulance and into Emergency. The EMT's called out vitals to the ER staff as they sprinted into an exam room. Horatio tried to follow, but was stopped in the doorway.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry. We need you to stay out here. You'll be in the way inside. Actually, you should just stay in the waiting room..."

Horatio shook his head. "He's my responsibility. I'll stay right here." His voice was thick.

The nurse glanced inside the room and back at Horatio. The expression on his face caused further argument to die in her throat. "Just stay out here," she sighed.

"I will do that ma'am." The nurse nodded and went inside where a team worked on Eric. Horatio watched helplessly through the glass door.

8888888888

Annabel ran through the doors of the ER. She looked around for Horatio. _Must be in the back._ Annabel rushed to the desk. The concierge looked up with a clear and controlled expression.

"May I..."

Annabel interrupted him, not interested in a lot of pleasantries. "My friend, Eric Delko was just brought in with multiple gunshot wounds."

"The police officer." Annabel didn't bother to correct him, just nodded slightly. "He's being worked on." Annabel started to head for the doors, but was stopped. "You can't go back there."

Annabel turned and glared. She tapped the badge still attached to her collar. "I'm family."

The concierge shook his head. "I'm sorry. You just have to stay out here. The doctors and nurses need to have room to work."

Annabel paced back and forth a few steps. "My husband, Lieutenant Horatio Caine came in with Eric. Where is he?"

The man thought for a minute. "I'm not sure." He started to type.

"He wasn't injured. He rode in the ambulance with Eric," Annabel clarified. Her heart squeezed slightly at his assumption.

"Oh. Um. I guess..."

Annabel leaned on the desk. "He's back there," she stated pointedly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why they didn't make him come out here, but I cannot let you go in back. Please, Officer Caine, it's best for your friend."

Annabel's scowl deepened. "It's _Detective McGinty-Caine_," she enunciated carefully.

"Detective, I will tell you what I can as soon as I can. I'm...I'm sorry." He sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon. Annabel glared one more time, pulled out her cell phone and went outside. She called Frank.

"How's Eric?"

"No news yet. Horatio managed to get into the back, but I got stymied. Anything on your end?"

"We're buttoned up here. I think Calleigh and Ryan were headed your way."

"Then the three of us can glare at the doorman."

"He's just doin' her job."

Annabel looked up blinking. "I know. Doesn't help. I'll call you later, Frank."

"Let me know soon, Annie."

"As soon as I hear." Annabel hung up. She paced a bit. Suddenly, Annabel opened her phone again and punched in a number. "Hey, Dr. Hamel. I know. Well, I got a little sidetracked. Well, I'm at Miami General. Do you think someone here might be able to...? Thanks. I will set that follow-up appointment. Promise. Thanks again, Dr. Hamel."

Annabel hung up and headed back inside. She stopped in front of the concierge The man shook his head.

"I don't have any information yet. They're still working on your friend."

Annabel smiled warmly. "Actually, I need you to page Dr. Hildebrandt. I'm finally getting this cast off." The man looked confused. Annabel tilted her head and rocked it back and forth. "I was supposed to go in and have it done with my doctor today, but things kind of got in the way. I just called her and she made arrangements with Dr. Hildebrandt."

"Oh." He picked up the phone and dialed. After a few sentences, he hung up. Dr. Hildebrandt said to go ahead and set you up in an exam room. He'll be down in a few minutes." He put some paper work on a clipboard filled out a sticker and handed it Annabel. "Put this on and follow me."

Annabel smiled again. "Thank you." She trailed behind the staffer through the maze of rooms. He led Annabel to a room, pulled back the curtain and indicated that Annabel should sit on the bed.

"Wait here, Dr. Hildebrandt said he'd be here in about five minutes. Go ahead and fill out the forms." Annabel nodded cooperatively. The concierge shut the curtain and headed away. Annabel quickly filled the forms in and signed them. She sat and carefully listened to the noises of the ER. Annabel tried to match what she was hearing to what she had seen while being brought back here. She was just about to go exploring, when the curtain was pulled back and two people wheeling a tool cart entered her space.

"Afternoon, I'm Dr. Hildebrandt. This is Lauren. She's an Orthopedic PA. So, you skipped your appointment, but decided to get your cast off anyhow?" The doctor looked at Annabel seriously. Annabel blushed slightly. He broke into a grin. "Katie, Dr. Hamel, kind of filled me in a little. Lucky for you I was free and we can get things taken care of."

Annabel ducked her head. "Um. Thank you."

"Well, don't make it a habit and it'll be fine," he teased. "Lauren's going to cut the cast off and then I'll check mobility and then you're out of here." Annabel nodded. "Why don't you have a seat in the chair and rest your arm on the bed. That will steady it a little better."

While Lauren started up a small saw, Annabel arranged herself as suggested. Lauren approached her and started cutting along the one side. Within five minutes the cast was off. Dr. Hildebrandt picked up Annabel's arm and manipulated the wrist.

"Any pain?" She shook her head. Dr. Hildebrandt did a little more twisting to check other movement. "Well, everything looks good. You need to get back with Dr. Hamel for a follow-up, but I think you're free for now. How about I show you how to get out?"

"Oh, I think I can find my way back," replied Annabel. Dr. Hildebrandt smiled.

"Things are a little tricky back here. You can just follow me."

Annabel blinked slowly, trying to think up a new plan. In the end she nodded and stood up. Dr. Hildebrandt let her through the maze. She was trying to run through her mind how to get back there again, when Dr. Hildebrandt rounded a corner and she spotted Horatio staring into a room. Annabel looked up at the doctor, startled.

"Just remember to make that follow-up visit, Detective," he reminded her and disappeared.

Annabel walked slowly toward her husband, who was focused on the frantic activity happening on the other side of the glass doors. Horatio didn't even glance in her direction as she stopped beside him. The heart monitor devolved into a blaring alarm. Annabel watched the team inside hitting Eric with defibrillator, trying to revive him. Her lips started to move in silent protest as the monitor droned on. Horatio slid his fingers against Annabel's, neither turning their gaze from the fight to save their friend's life.

The doctor in charge looked through windows. She was a bit surprised to see a second person had joined the red-haired policeman in the hall. She looked back at the man on her table and asked for the power to be upped on the defibrillator. One of the interns gave a time check. The doctor glanced over and punched the paddles again. Still flat lined.

"Doctor, it's been ten minutes. Shouldn't we call it? Doctor?"

She glanced at the two figures in the hall again. They stood together silently watching her. She looked away and took a deep breath. She took her hands off Eric's chest and looked up at the clock. " OK. Time is 1:03." Horatio looked at the floor. Annabel stared blindly forward, tears spilling down her face.

The doctor looked through the glass doors. Horatio stared at the ground, shoulders slumped. Annabel stared at Eric, face wet, lips moving soundlessly. The doctor sighed. _This was why people weren't supposed to be back here. They couldn't accept the end._ The doctor looked at the man on her table, then back at the couple. She shook her head. _OK, one more thing._

"Gimme an amp of inter-cardial epi." Someone passed her a syringe. The doctor felt for the right space between the ribs and rammed it home. Eric sat bolt upright, eyes bulging, mouth open gasping. He bounced a couple of times, then collapsed against the gurney. A measurable heartbeat appeared on the monitor.

"He's back."

"OK, let's stabilize him. Get a CT scan and prep him for the OR."

Annabel let out an audible breath. Horatio squeezed her hand tight. She blinked her eyes rapidly and dug at her eyes with a fist.

"I...I...I should go and see if anyone's here. Let them know. Call Frank." Annabel's voice crackled.

The doctor stepped out into the hall. She looked from Horatio to Annabel.

"Your friend is stable for now. We're gonna do a CT scan and send him into surgery. He's not out of the woods yet. But there's nothing else you two can do here."

Horatio nodded. "People are waiting for news."

"We'll let you know as soon as we have any," she went back into the room.

"Thank you," said Annabel softly. She looked through the door one more time at Eric. Horatio wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed Annabel's hair. They walked to the waiting room to spread the news.

8888888888


	15. Halfway down

A/N: Two years. Wow. That is a long time. Things change. CBS decided that they no longer needed CSI: Miami. Jerks. Luckily, I have quite a few years of episodes I can still run through. I know there are some folks who have discovered my little corner of the world during the time I've been gone. Thank you.

I had some recent events and a friend in particular that got me to a place that I needed to be to continue this story. Good or bad. Thank you.

The most familiar folks in this story belong to someone else. I'm just taking them out for a little ride. There are some things pulled directly from "Man Down." Thank you to the great writers, actors and other crew that gave me flesh and bones to work with. Annabel, her family, friends, enemies and some of the dead bodies do belong to me. I don't get any money out of this.

I love the folks who type. You make my day. Please R&R.

* * *

Ryan sat slumped in a chair and Calleigh looked like she was ready to fight, when Horatio and Annabel walked into the waiting room. Ryan jumped up.

"H. They said Eric... Is he?"

Horatio looked at the ground. His fingers fidgeting slightly. He looked up first at Ryan then at Calleigh through his eyelashes. He tried to arrange his thoughts, but they were still scattered far and wide. Annabel squeezed his hand. He looked at her and took a deep breath.

"He...Eric...he...lost a lot of blood. It...it went downhill fast. They...they even called it." Calleigh gasped. Ryan slammed his hand into the wall. Horatio cleared his throat. "The doctor pumped Epi into his heart and brought him back. Eric's in surgery right now."

"Thank God," breathed Calleigh.

"He's still in pretty bad shape." Horatio cleared his throat again. "It is still very touch and go." He wrapped his arm around Annabel pulling her close and burying his face in her hair.

"All we can do now is pray," said Annabel softly. "Eric is strong. He won't go down without a fight." Horatio lifted his head. Annabel touched his cheek. "I'll call Eric's family. You need to talk to the rest of your team." He nodded slightly. Annabel brushed her fingers over his face again. Horatio took her hand and looked at it. Annabel gave him a crooked smile. "Yeah. Dr. Hamel called in a favor so I could get it off. How did you think I got back there?" Horatio just looked at Annabel. She grinned, eyes a little watery. "I know. I'm amazing." She squeezed Horatio's hand. "I'll be right back." She looked over at Ryan and Calleigh.

"Do you want help calling Eric's family? " asked Calleigh. Annabel shook her head. She looked over at Horatio. Calleigh followed her gaze and nodded. "We'll help him."

"I'll be right back," she said one more time to Horatio. He gave her a slight nod. Annabel headed outside to make her phone calls. She glanced back just before leaving. Horatio hadn't moved.

88888888888

Time crawled as they waited for Eric to come through surgery and recovery and be put in a room. Annabel sat holding Horatio's hand and running her rosary through the other hand, lips moving in silent prayer. Horatio stared forward, thoughts turned inward. Other people from the lab and the department drifted in and out of the waiting room. Alexx, Frank and Calleigh tried several times unsuccessfully to get either Horatio or Annabel to get something to eat or get some fresh air.

A doctor approached the group. Everyone turned their heads.

"Lieutenant Caine?" Horatio stood up. "If you follow me, I can fill you in on Eric Delko."

"Ma'am. These people here would really like to hear what you have to say."

"I'm not sure..."

Calleigh stood up. "He's just going to tell us anyhow. Save the time."

The doctor sighed. "He made it through surgery. There was a lot of blood loss. He had to be revived multiple times. Right now, Mr. Delko is in a coma. We aren't sure if there is any brain damage and won't be able to evaluate him until he comes out of the coma."

"He is going to come out of the coma though?" prompted Annabel.

The doctor looked very seriously at each member of the group. "It's too soon to make that call. All I can say is that we aren't controlling the coma. It isn't medically induced."

"Can we see him?" inquired Horatio.

"One at a time for a few minutes. I'm afraid not for very long."

Horatio nodded. He held out his hand to help Annabel up. "We understand." Annabel stood up beside him and laced her fingers through Horatio's. The doctor nodded and started leading the group upstairs. They were practically silent as they wove their way through the hospital. The doctor came to a stop in a sunlit corridor.

"Who is going in first?" Horatio stepped forward. The doctor nodded. She let Horatio into the room.

Horatio was surprised. He expected it to be dim, but was as sun drenched as the hallway. Eric was still on the bed. A thick bandage wound around his head. Monitors beeped quietly. Horatio silently stared at Eric. He flipped his sunglasses over and over in his hands. He looked out the window then back at Eric. _It should have been me. I'm sorry._ Horatio paced the room. Finally, he left, feeling so helpless.

Alexx quickly slipped in. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gently touched Eric's leg. She watched his face for signs of movement, but there was only the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Alexx bent her head and sent up a short silent prayer.

Ryan paced the room. His movements were jerky and frustrated. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his face with his hand. His throat prickled. He rubbed his chin again and leaned his face into his hand as he stared at his friend. Ryan felt the rage bubble up. He wanted to hit something. Do something. He stalked from the room. He looked at Annabel and Calleigh. No one spoke. Annabel nodded for Calleigh to go. Calleigh looked unsure.

Annabel broke the silence. "Go ahead, Cal." Calleigh nodded and went into the room. Annabel turned away from the group and looked out the window. Horatio came up behind her and buried his face in her hair. Annabel turned and wrapped her arms around him. She slid her hands up under Horatio's suit coat and lay her ear over his heart. "You do what you need to. What you have to. I'll be here. He won't be alone," she assured him. Annabel met Ryan's eyes. He nodded.

Calleigh felt her chest tighten as she saw Eric stretched out on the bed. She sat down in the chair next to his bed and just stared at him for a couple of minutes. She reached her hand out, but drew it back several times. Calleigh took a deep breath. She took Eric's hand and turned it palm up. She lowered a silver cross on chain into Eric's hand and closed his fingers over it. She sat for a few more heartbeats, her hands covering his. Calleigh got up and walked back out into the hallway. She stopped and looked at Horatio.

"What do you want to do?" she asked. Ryan leaned against the wall scowling. Horatio looked Calleigh in the eye. He stood straight, his face intense. He tilted his head.

"Catch the guy." He walked past Calleigh and headed down the hall. Horatio slid his sunglasses on. Ryan and Calleigh filed out behind him.


	16. Just a little bit farther

A/N: Back again. Just a short bit.

Thank you so much to those of you who dropped me a line. TenFour! Huge hugs. My faithful friend. Still hanging on. jasmine105, nonna welcome and thanks. So far so good with Perdita. Keep your fingers crossed.

Blah, blah...the usual disclaimers...don't own...make no money...There is dialog directly from "Man Down." I didn't write it. I wrote the other stuff.

Please R&R. I know there are more of you out there reading. Don't you have an opinion? Please share it.

* * *

Annabel watched them go and then went into Eric's room. She sat down in the chair next to his bed. Annabel pulled out her rosary and bowed her head. She rested her empty hand on his. Annabel heard the door open and shut. She looked up and greeted the nurse who came in with a placid smile.

"Mrs. Caine..."

"McGinty-Caine. And it's Detective."

The nurse ignored Annabel's correction. "I'm afraid Mr. Delko needs his rest."

Annabel met the nurse's eyes. She tilted her head slightly. The smile never left her lips as her eyes hardened with steely determination. "I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving. You may ask me to slide away from Eric, not touch him or talk to him, but I will not be budging from here. At least, not until someone else comes to relieve me. Now, since his family is all out of town right now and his friends are out after the man responsible for putting Eric here, I think I'm going to be in this chair for a while." The nurse started to say something. "This isn't my first time around doing this. You aren't getting me out of here." The nurse stared at Annabel for a bit, then turned and walked away. Annabel sat back in the chair and watched Eric.

888888888888

The sun beat down on the parking garage as Calleigh and Ryan looked around the ambush scene. They dropped markers, took pictures and notes. Ryan looked at the large puddle of blood where Eric had fallen.

"It's a miracle Eric's still alive." Ryan stared at the blood pool.

Calleigh looked up from her notes her chest tightening. "Yes," she whispered. _And what would I do if he wasn't? _ Calleigh quickly buried that thought. She glanced over her shoulder at the far row of cars. Calleigh waved her pen. "Horatio said that the shot came from over there." Ryan looked toward where Calleigh indicated. He could almost see the shooter. Ryan made his way over to the car. He looked it over and found a streak of gunpowder on the roof. Calleigh noted that the car was double parked.

"Whoever owns this car made sure he got a front row seat," quipped Ryan.

"That's a front row seat he's going to be sorry he got," countered Calleigh. "Let's go talk to him."

888888888888888

Annabel sat up suddenly. She realized she had fallen asleep. She looked over at Eric. The monitors quietly beeped. His chest rose and fell in time to the ventilator. Annabel squeezed Eric's hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't been such stimulating company. I just feel so wiped." She stood up. "I need to see if your folks are on their way. I'll be right back. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone." Annabel slipped out of the room and to the end of the hall. She slid her phone out of her pocket. She listened to a voicemail from Valera inquiring about Eric. Annabel breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Frank let her know that he and Natalia had found the court stenographer and she was OK. A groan escaped her throat as Horatio related Cathy Gibson's actual role in the affair. Annabel checked the time of his call and saw it was only about five minutes earlier. She dialed his cell phone.

"So she was a mole? She's responsible for those guns out on the street, Clavo's escape and the deaths of several people. Sweet girl."

"She was taken in by Clavo's smooth lies."

"Stupidity isn't an excuse, Horatio."

"I didn't say it was."

Annabel frowned. There was something odd in Horatio's voice. "What aren't you telling me?"

"This is a vendetta. I...I...I want you to be careful, Bella."

"There are police all over here. I'll be fine. I'm giving you the same advice, Love." Annabel rubbed her temples. "Don't... Never mind. You won't listen to me anyway. Just remember I can't sit vigil at two bedsides and Eric was here first."

Horatio chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. 'Cuz I mean it. I'm staying here by Eric. You'll be all alone."

"I love you, Bella."

"See you soon, Horatio." Annabel hung up her phone and gnawed her lip. She went back and dropped into the chair next to Eric. Annabel pulled out her rosary and bowed her head.

888888888888

Alexx stood in the doorway quietly watching. Annabel's head rested on the edge of Eric's bed. She was fast asleep. The doctor quietly walked across the room and shook her friend awake. Annabel slowly lifted her head and blinked. She looked up at Alexx and panic flooded her. Annabel sat up completely. She looked over at Eric. He was breathing quietly. She looked at Alexx.

"Alexx?"

"Oh, Sugar, As far as I know everyone is fine. I just had some time and I thought I would give you a break. I didn't mean to scare you, Annie."

"Sorry. I'm just a little..."

Alexx smiled. "A little tired. We're all a bit wrung out. Go get something to eat. A little coffee. Eric will be perfectly fine with me watching over him. Don't come back for at least an hour. Understand?" Annabel started to open her mouth. "Don't argue with me, Annie. I'm not one of these docs around here that you ignore or bully. Now go." Alexx sat down and stared pointedly at Annabel.

Annabel signed. "Fine. I'll be back in an hour."

"See you then, Sugar."


	17. Blood and diamonds

A/N: It's so nice when Perdita is on a roll. But since she is fickle, I'll try to work fast.

More dialog lifted directly from "Man Down." I didn't write it. And a lot of the folks in here belong to someone else. I own Annabel and some of the dead bodies. I make no money on this, don't sue me.

Remember to click type click. I'd love to hear from you.

* * *

Annabel grabbed a coffee from the cafeteria and headed outside. She dialed Horatio's number. Annabel paced in the warm sunshine while she waited for him to answer the phone. She relaxed as he answered.

"Bella."

She stiffened again at the tone in his voice. "What happened?"

"The generalissimo is dead." Annabel could picture Horatio looking at the ground, holding the phone with one hand and worrying his sunglasses with the other.

"Clavo?" she asked, sensing the answer.

"He escaped out a secret panel. We're trying to track him." Horatio sounded weary. "How is Eric?"

"No change. Alexx is sitting with him. She ran me off," huffed Annabel.

"Get some food while you're out."

Annabel sighed. "I'm fine." She took a sip from her cup.

"You need more than coffee, Bella," chided Horatio.

_I would say the same of you, Love, _she thought, but bit her tongue. "Yes, I do. So you'd best be careful." Annabel sipped her coffee. "He plans to kill you, you know."

Horatio didn't answer for a couple of heartbeats. "I'll see you soon. I love you, Bella.

"I _will_ see you later, Horatio." Annabel hung up and pocketed her phone. She stood sipping her coffee, staring out into space. She called Eric's parents to see how close to Miami they were. She checked the time. Alexx wouldn't let her in a minute before the hour was up.

88888888888

Annabel had set her tray on the conveyer, when her phone rang again.

"I haven't been back to the room, there's nothing to report." she answered, leaning against a wall.

"Actually, I'm not calling about that. What can you tell me about your diamond smuggler?"

"The Craig Case?" Annabel frowned and plowed her fingers through her hair. She held her left hand in front of her and flexed the fingers as she thought. "Throat slit. Pockets empty. Clothes sliced up. Found a pouch of uncut diamonds stuffed into his rectum. That was a new one on me. Can't imagine it was comfortable."

"Known associates in Miami?"

"No family. No regular business associates. He was a banker out of West Michigan. Had the number for Duncroft Diamonds. An Audrey VanDerMere there claimed that he was supposed to be bringing her a shipment from Belgium. Had no way to tie her to the raw diamonds, which we were pretty sure came from Sierra Leone or possibly West Liberia. Was thinking Liberia because Craig had ties to an NGO working there."

"But nothing tying the blood diamonds to VanDerMere or Duncroft?"

"No. He had left Antwerp with a package of legitimate diamonds. So if he was taking both to VanDerMere there was no way to prove it."

"Any connection to a Joseph Trevi?"

"Not that I am aware of. Why?"

Horatio paused. Annabel could picture exactly how he was standing as he turned things over in his mind. "We found an uncut diamond in a secret passage at the consulate. I think Clavo was retrieving them to fund something. I sent them to the lab to be checked for trace. I got a call from Golden Beach. The money Clavo took came from a Joseph Trevi."

"Terrific. This gets better and better. First that stunt with the cash and now blood diamonds. Sorry I can't be of more help. Craig was kind of a dead end. Although his widow didn't seem too surprised to hear he was in Miami. Or dead for that matter. A bit of a strange conversation all the way around. Sorry. Rambling."

"The rambling isn't a problem. Maybe if we can tie Clavo to your diamonds you can close out Craig Case too. I think we need to lean harder on that jewelry store owner."

"That would be good. I'll call you if there's a change. Eric's parents should be here any time. When they get here I can head for the station and do a better run through on my notes on Craig."

"You don't need to do that. It was just a passing thought."

"Oh. OK, then." Annabel frowned.

Horatio sighed. "I'm not cutting you out of this, Bella."

Annabel raked her fingers through her hair. "I know. But once Eric's parent's get here I'm only going to be in the way..."

"Bella, please keep track of him for me. I...I..." Horatio knew he couldn't tell her he needed her to stay at the hospital so she would be safe.

"It is not your fault. It's Clavo's. Bring him in and he can pay," growled Annabel. "I love you. Come home to me."

"Promise. Talk to you later."

"Promises, promises. Just do it." Annabel ground out, but Horatio had already gone. She took a deep breath, slowly exhaled and shoved the phone in her pocket. She pushed off the wall and headed back up to Eric's room.

8888888888

Horatio stepped out into the hallway outside the lab. Natalia quickly approached him with a flie in hand.

"I have something that I think you're gonna need to see." She flipped the file open and Horatio glanced down. He shifted his weight and looked out.

"That's Joseph Trevi."

Natalia smiled grimly. "He's deep into this thing. The jewelry lady's attitude confirmed it. So I googled him. Turns out he's from a really rich family. They're like the Kennedy's over there."

Horatio glanced down at the file folder again. "That's a Boroccan newspaper."

Natalia flipped the folder open again. "Look who's standing next to him."

"I see that. General Cruz." Horatio bounced back and forth barely able to control the nervous energy. "From 27 years ago."

Natalia's smile broadened a bit. "So I did some more digging. Turns out he left the country a few months after this picture was taken."

"That was just about the time of Clavo's birth."

"So Clavo's lost one father..." Natalia raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he's found another," nodded Horatio. "Let's get a warrant for DNA." The ghost of a smile played over Horatio's face. Pieces were starting to fall into place.

888888888888888


	18. And rise again

A/N: So far so good. Keep your fingers crossed that my dear, sweet muse keeps her head in the game.

Again, I'm lifting some dialog from "Man Down." However, since my world doesn't quite jive with the actual CSI: Miami world, you will find some changes. I also am keeping Eric's mother's original name. I know it changes later, the joys of TPTB rewriting people's back stories for the sake of drama. Consistency people! Ever heard of it? Guess not. Still making no money from this and the same people belong to the folks who aren't me and Annabel and some of the other folks are still from my own mind.

Thank you to TenFour, nonna99, olliebella for doing the click typeclick thing. You can do it too. Please R&R. Thanks!

* * *

Trevi pulled out his phone, punched a few buttons and spun it over the table toward Horatio. He picked it up, turned slightly and waited for Clavo to pick up.

"What took you so long?"

Horatio barely restrained a growl. "I was visiting someone in intensive care, Clavo."

"Lieutenant Caine. Now my parade has been officially rained on," quipped Clavo.

"I am here with Joseph Trevi, your biological father."

"And how is Dad?" He was still keeping cocky.

"Clavo, he has given you up and has no intention to contact you." Horatio made sure he carefully spelled out the situation.

Clavo's anger flared. "Nah. No. He wouldn't do that."

"As a matter of fact , he would, my friend. And do you know what that makes you? All alone." Horatio kept his voice low and sharp.

"Oh, yeah. I'm alone? How about you, Caine? That pretty little wife of yours is at the hospital visiting your CSI. Or is she?"

Horatio pushed down the sick feeling that flared up. "This is between you and me, Clavo."

"You take mine, I take yours. Isn't that how this game is played, Lieutenant?"

"Leave her out of this." Horatio looked around trying to find someone he could send to check on Annabel.

"Ah. Found your kryptonite, Caine. And this cat and mouse thing of ours is just going to get fun."

Horatio channeled his fear and anger. "Clavo, you need to listen to me. This is your opportunity to turn yourself in."

"Over my dead body, Caine."

The predator inside Horatio reared its head. "Then over your dead body it's gonna be." He snapped the phone shut. Horatio left Trevi at the table and strode out of the room. He spotted a uniform a short way away. "Lopez. I need you to contact Miami General. Check on the status of CSI Delko and have Detective McGinty-Caine contact me. Thanks." The uniform nodded and went to do what he requested. Horatio stood out in the hall a minute. He raked his fingers through his hair as he gathered his thoughts. He knew that Clavo Cruz was just trying to get a reaction by mentioning Annabel, but there was a small niggling doubt. He would feel better knowing she was still safe watching over Eric. Horatio pushed those thoughts back down and returned to questioning Joseph Trevi.

888888888888

Annabel found Horatio leaving Interrogation. He was caught up in his thoughts, but stopped dead when he spotted her. Several emotions flashed across his face. Annabel gave him a sad smile.

"Eric's parents just got there." She stepped forward. "I wasn't needed. So here I am instead," she shrugged.

"Bella, I..."

"What is the latest on the case? I saw Calleigh. She said the guard shot Eric," Annabel ground out the last bit. "Got the promise of a whole hundred grand." Annabel clenched and unclenched her hand.

Horatio looked down trying not to smile. Even in all the gravity of the situation she could get him to smile. "Yes. He's in lock up. I think he will have plenty of time to think on that deal." Horatio looked down at Annabel's hand which was back in a fist. "The hand?"

Annabel held her left hand up and turned it back and forth. "Stiff. Pale. But moving without pain." Horatio held his hand out for her. Annabel stepped forward. He took her hand in his, wove his fingers through hers and gave them a quick squeeze. Annabel smiled and squeezed back. "You were headed somewhere. Do you have a fix on Clavo's location?"

Horatio dropped her hand. "Nothing concrete. Trevi didn't have a lot of information on that front." Horatio looked at the floor and then back at Annabel. "You have to stay here."

Annabel nodded. "As much as I hate to agree, I know. I'm not cleared for a gun. Even if I could hold it, I..." Annabel let out a deep breath. "I'll man the computers." She stepped closer. She looked up at her husband and captured his gaze. "Finish this," she said quietly in a firm voice. Horatio checked her gaze. She nodded. "I know how this has to end. Be the last one standing." She brushed her fingers against his. "I will be waiting for you. Don't make me come after you. The devil can't have you."

Horatio nodded. "I'll let him know." He leaned down. Annabel placed her hand on his chest and shook her head.

"No. I will not kiss you goodbye." She turned and walked away. Horatio watched her go. Annabel stood tall with her back straight. He waited for her to turn the corner before he walked away.

Annabel sat at her desk staring at her computer and running her fingers over her rosary beads. She really had no reason to be there. She had talked to her captain and made a return to work plan. She had called her doctor and set up an appointment. Then called the physical therapist and scheduled a session. Made an appointment with Dr. Marsh. Her restlessness grew as she checked each item off her list. Eric's family was with him and he didn't need her there. Her presence would just distract Horatio and not in a good way.

A single shot rang out. Annabel's head snapped up. She resisted the urge to run to the scene. She fisted her hands on the desk. Clenching and unclenching them over and over. The rosary dug into her hand. Finally, she heard footsteps approach. _Not the right footsteps._ Her heart shattered. She struggled to pull herself back to together. She would not fall apart here.

"Annie?" It was Calleigh. Annabel choked. _Not Calleigh. I can't hear it from Calleigh._ Annabel slowly turned. Calleigh gasped when she saw the anguish on her friend's face. "Oh my God. You think..." Calleigh shook her head hard. She dropped to her knees and grabbed Annabel's hands. Annabel burst into tears. Calleigh hugged her. " Oh, Annie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Horatio's ok. He's fine. Clavo's dead." Calleigh rocked back on her heels. "He's with IAB. He couldn't come tell you..." Calleigh gave her another quick hug.

Annabel dug the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Thank God. I wasn't thinking. Of course IAB had to talk to him first."

"It's just that you heard the shot and then I came. Easy mistake to make." Calleigh stood up. "Come on. I know someone who really wants to see you. And if they sent Stetler to talk to him, he's definitely gonna need to see you as soon as he's done."

"If Stetler was smart he wouldn't be the one to debrief on this," grinned Annabel. She stood up and walked with Calleigh to Interrogation.

8888888888

Horatio left the interrogation room feeling very tired. As soon as he came into the hall Annabel pushed away from the wall. Horatio looked up the sound. He stopped in front of her. They stood with gazes locked, communicating without a sound, without a touch for several heartbeats. Horatio reached out and took Annabel's hand. He pulled her forward to an empty room and inside. He shut the door and dropped all the blinds. As soon as they had privacy, Horatio pulled Annabel into his arms and kissed her fiercely. He dug his fingers into her hair and anchored her head in place while he plundered her mouth. Annabel matched his desperation. She wadded her hands in his shirtfront, clutching him closer. Finally they broke off, both breathing hard. Horatio tilted Annabel's face up to look into her eyes. He traced his fingers over her cheeks.

"You were crying."

"You sent Calleigh."

Horatio's eyes widened as it dawned on him what she had thought. He tugged her closer and buried his face in her hair. Annabel could feel tears dampening her scalp. "Oh, Bella. Bella, I am so sorry."

Annabel squeezed him. "It is what it is. I should have realized IAB would need to get a hold of you first. I should have never have doubted you."

"I want to take you home right now and show you exactly how alive I am." He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Actually, I almost want to show you right this second." Horatio cupped her backside and pulled her hard against him.

Wicked laughter bubbled up and out of Annabel as she looked up at her husband. "I think that we have caused enough excitement around here today." She ran her hand up his chest. Annabel stared at the deep blue cotton as she toyed with a button on his shirtfront. "And as much as I am half considering that idea, I think we need a place where there is no chance of interruption." She looked up at Horatio. His eyes were almost as dark as his shirtfront. She gasped as an answering heat burned through her, weakening her resolve. Annabel closed her eyes. Horatio leaned down kissed her earlobe. Annabel tilted her head so he could run his lips along her neck. Horatio sucked slightly at the pulse in her neck. Annabel moaned softly. She struggled to bring herself under control. This was a line they could not cross. "We...need...to go...see Eric. I know he's not awake yet, but he needs...to..know...it's...over." Horatio stilled as she talked about Eric. He straightened.

"We do need to do that." Horatio stepped away, linking his fingers through hers, not wanting to lose the connection completely. "When we're done..."

Annabel grinned. "I will make sure you finish what you started." Horatio just nodded. Annabel walked to the door, pulling him with her. They stepped out into the hall. Calleigh was waiting there for them. Annabel blushed scarlet.

"Did you check him over for injuries?" she teased. Annabel turned a deeper red.

Horatio glanced through his lashes at Calleigh. A slight smile played over his face. "We decided that this was not the best place for such...an examination. Or at least not a proper one." Calleigh colored slightly. Horatio chuckled.

Annabel grinned. "You asked."

Calleigh nodded. "I did." She cleared her throat. "Natalia and Ryan are back from Duncroft. You need to hear what they have to report. Frank is already down there."

Annabel squeezed Horatio fingers. "Call me when you're finished. We'll go..." She glanced over at Calleigh. "We'll go and see Eric." She sighed slightly at the pained look that passed over Calleigh's face.

"How is Eric?" Calleigh tried to sound concerned, but casual.

"The same. Still in a coma. Make sure you stop by soon. I know his parents want to see you." Calleigh just nodded.

Horatio squeezed Annabel's fingers. "I'll call as soon as I am free." Annabel nodded. She squeezed his fingers back.

"Later, Love." She walked away.

8888888888888

Horatio and Annabel walked off the elevator onto Eric's floor. Horatio slowed, each step feeling heavier. Annabel looked up at him. His mouth was crushed into a grim line. She reached out and took his hand. Horatio looked over at her. She gave him a half smile and squeezed his hand.

"They don't blame you, Horatio."

Horatio stopped and looked at the floor. "They should. If Clavo hadn't come after me..."

"_You_ didn't hire a hit. _You_ didn't pull the trigger. _You_ didn't put the bullet into Eric's head. _You_ can't not take the blame." Horatio looked up at her through his lashes. "_You_ can't control a madman. _You_ can only stop him. Which _you_ did."

"Not soon enough." Annabel didn't have a comeback for that one. She just kept her fingers linked with Horatio's as they continued down the hall.

Eric's dad and sisters looked up as they approached. Annabel paused. The last time they had all been together was for a backyard cookout. The contrast almost floored Annabel. She stepped forward and hugged the women. Horatio hung back. Annabel looked over her shoulder and motioned for him to come over. He stepped up next to her and she took his hand. Eric's father stood up slowly and looked at Horatio.

"Calleigh Duquesne called. She said that the man responsible was dead."

Horatio nodded. "He is, Sir."

"And you shot him," stated Pavel quietly.

Horatio ducked his head. "I did, Sir."

"I am sorry that _you_ had to put that animal down. But I am not sorry he is dead," he said softly. "Thank you," said Pavel sincerely. Horatio was unsure how to respond. "I think you should let Eric know."

"Sir...I..."

"You should be the one to tell him. Come." Eric's father motioned for Horatio to follow him. Horatio walked behind Pavel. They went into Eric's room. His mother looked up from where she was sitting vigil. She gave Horatio a sad smile.

"I wish we were seeing each other again under better circumstances." She stood up and hugged Horatio. He stood stiffly for a bit then gave Clorinda a quick hug back. She stepped back and patted Horatio on the cheek. "You take too much on, my dear friend. Eric is still alive and the man who hurt him is gone. God will take care of the rest." She walked to her husband. "We will leave you to tell Eric the news. Perhaps this will bring him back to us." Horatio nodded slightly and the Delkos left him alone.

Horatio sat down in the chair Clorinda had just vacated. He looked over at Eric and then down at his hands. He looked back at his friend and watched Eric's chest rise and fall. Horatio got up and crossed to the window. He looked through the sheer curtain at the bright Miami skyline.

"We got him, Eric."

"H?" He tried to lick his dry lips.

"Yeah."

"I don't remember anything." His voice barely registered.

"You were shot in the line of duty, Eric." He crossed back to the side of the bed and sat down. "You're in the hospital." He looked at his friend as he struggled to put thoughts together.

"I can't remember. I don't remember being shot. What happened." A tear trickled down his cheek. "My family?"

Horatio looked toward the door and back at Eric. He smiled slightly. "Will be very happy to know you are awake." He stood up and touched Eric's arm. "I'll go and get them." Horatio walked out into the hallway. The Delkos all turned to look at him as one. Horatio smiled, his eyes getting damp. "He's awake. He was asking for you."

Eric's mother crossed herself and thanked God. They all stood and rushed toward the room, leaving Horatio and Annabel in the hall. Annabel stood up, walked over to Horatio and took his hands. He refused to meet her eyes.

"What aren't you saying?" she asked softly.

"He doesn't remember being shot."

"That's understandable. Traumatic experience. Head wound and all that."

Horatio pulled Annabel into his arms and rested his cheek in her hair. "I hope that's all."

"Only time will tell, Love," she answered.

888888888888


	19. No rest for the wicked

A/N: This section has no purpose than to be a total tease. Perdita is in a mood. Enjoy.

Remember the usual...those people belong to someone else...these people belong to me...I make no money.

Please remember to click type click. Thanks...

* * *

Annabel sipped her coffee as she watched the sunrise. She smiled into her cup as she heard the door slide open and closed and felt Horatio come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Horatio rested his chin on her head and rocked her back and forth.

"I would have thought that you would take advantage of us both having a day off. Instead I find you out here drinking coffee."

Annabel chuckled. She set her coffee cup down and turned in Horatio's arms. She grinned up at him and slid her hands up his chest and linked her fingers behind his neck. "I do believe you are pouting, Love."

Horatio's lips twitched. "I don't pout, Bella."

Annabel traced a finger over his lips. She ran her finger back and forth over his lower lip. Her smile widened as his eyes darkened. "Yes, definitely pouting." She pushed him away, picked up her coffee and started sipping again. Her eyes sparkled. She watched Horatio over the edge of her mug. He stepped toward her. She stepped back, bumping into the balcony rail. Horatio took the mug out of her hands and set it on the edge of the balcony with a hard thunk. "Careful. You're gonna break it." She reached out for the mug. Horatio grabbed her hand.

"I don't really care about the mug, Bella." His voice was low and tight.

Annabel raised an eyebrow. "Oh. You don't, do you?" She ran the fingers of her free hand along the top of his sleep pants. She watched the muscles of his stomach clench. Her fingers slid under the waistband. "And what _do_ you care about, Horatio?" She ran her fingers back and traced his hipbone.

"Bella..." Her name came out on a raspy whisper. His hand tightened around hers.

"You were asleep. You didn't really expect me just to take advantage of you in your sleep, did you, Horatio?" Annabel slid her hand farther back across Horatio's warm skin.

"I...I am very awake now, Bella."

Annabel smiled and ran her tongue over the edge of her teeth. She didn't meet his eyes. "I do believe I noticed that." She ran her fingers feather light over Horatio's skin. She tried to flex the fingers he held. "Horatio, you're hurting my fingers." He released them. Annabel rested one hand on Horatio's hip. She ran the other one from the top of his pajama pants up his stomach, across his chest and along his collarbone and shoulder, watching the path her fingers took and how Horatio struggled to stay still. She looked up at her husband and grinned at the fire she saw burning in his eyes. "I do believe that you mentioned something about taking advantage."

Horatio swallowed, his throat dry. "That...that would imply a certain unwillingness."

Annabel nodded. "That it would." She grinned wickedly and toyed with the hair above his ear. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his ear. "And I am far from unwilling, Love," she whispered. That pushed him over the edge of control. He pulled Annabel hard against him and kissed her fiercely.

888888888888888888888

Horatio cuddled Annabel against his chest, listening to her soft breathing and enjoying the feel of her skin against his. He smiled. stretched slightly and flexed his toes. Annabel shifted closer and sighed contentedly in her sleep. Horatio felt a reaction to the shift in pressure against his body. He chuckled slightly and ran his hand down her side and over her hip.

"You're not asleep." Horatio was surprised to hear her voice.

"Neither are you."

"I was. What are you finding so amusing?" Annabel ran her hand across his skin. "Oh, not so much... _amusing_." She stroked her hand up and down. Horatio groaned and she felt his hips rise and fall. Annabel grinned and shifted to watch her hand movements.

"Bella..." Horatio's voice rumbled under her ear. Annabel licked her lips. She turned her head and ran her tongue over his skin. "Dear God, Bella..." The shrill ring of Horatio's cell phone broke the haze.

"We're off today," growled Annabel. Horatio shifted, but she refused to release him. The phone continued to ring. Horatio placed his hand over hers to still it. "You...are...not...going...to ...answer...that..."

Horatio sighed in frustration. "I don't want to."

"Then don't." Horatio carefully peeled her hand away. The phone stopped. Annabel grinned triumphantly. It started again. Annabel growled fiercely, climbed off the bed, found the phone and flipped it open. "What?"

"Annie? Where's Horatio? Did I dial the wrong number?" Ryan stammered.

Annabel looked over at Horatio who was holding his hand out. She just scowled at him. "You do know that he isn't scheduled for today, right? We..." Horatio tilted his head. Annabel sighed and tossed him the phone. "It's Ryan." She turned and strode from the room. Horatio watched her leave and considered, for just a moment, shutting the phone.

Horatio picked it up instead. "Mr. Wolfe."

"H, I'm sorry. I know it's your day off. Annie sounded pretty pissed."

"I would agree that you are not my wife's favorite person right now."

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already, Mr. Wolfe. So why did you interrupt...my day off."

Ryan sighed. "I didn't want to bug you, but Eric still down..."

"What do you need, Mr. Wolfe?" prompted Horatio. Ryan finally spit out the details of what he needed. "OK. Let Calleigh know I'm on my way. I'll meet her on scene."

"Thanks, H. I really am sorry."

"You'll need to work that out with Annable, Mr. Wolfe. I will talk to you later." Horatio snapped the phone shut. He stared up at the ceiling briefly before getting out of bed and heading for a quick, cold shower.

Horatio came out of the bedroom, buttoning his shirt. Annabel sat in a chair, wearing the shirt she had peeled off him last night, her feel curled under her. He gave her a half smile.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

Annabel gave him an answering half smile. "Just let Ryan know I plan to kill him."

He grinned at her. "You really shouldn't tell me that. You'll be the prime suspect when he turns up dead."

"Who says you'll find the body?"

"I always find the body." Annabel laughed. She stood up and gave Horatio a hug. He hugged her back, running his hands down her body. He groaned slightly when he realized she _only_ had his shirt on. "I may beat you to killing Mr. Wolfe."

Annabel smiled up at him. "Then _you_ would be the prime suspect."

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "It might be worth it." She laughed and pushed him away.

"Go. The sooner you get done, the sooner you can come back."

Horatio headed out. He turned back just when he got to the door. Horatio looked at the floor and then back up at Annabel through his lashes. "Would it be too much to hope you'll be dressed like that when I get home?"

Annabel grinned. "We shall see. Go on now."

888888888888888


End file.
